A Blooming Rose and Shadow
by QuietBoyHood
Summary: This is essentially a typical pairing story. If you are interested in this... Treat with caution. You have been warned. A Shadamy story...
1. Chapter 1: Reuniting Old Aquiantances

QBH: Greeting this is QuietBoyHood and welcome!

Luigi: Wait a minute! I though you working on your main series?

QBH: Yeah but I can't make a smash fanfic without going insane from writing that week after week.

Sonic: So what brings you over here in the Sonic fanfics?

QBH: Eheh. Well... Yeah I have been inspired by my first fanfic and started to explore through fanfics and deviantart and I know it's a staple but I wanted to write a typical pairing here.

Sonic: If it's me and Amy, count me out as if I have any kind of time for that stuff.

QBH: Well you are off the hook for this one. It's the other one exactly.

Sonic: Okay, good luck with that.

Luigi: Same here.

Sonic and Luigi left immediately

QBH: Anyways, enough of this part. I present you guys the first chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reuniting old acquaintances.**

* * *

4 years have pass and the same old routine within the earth as Sonic and company time and time again has stopped Dr. Eggman from either taking over the world or trying to build Eggmanland. Despite the Doctor's efforts he never seems to get it right because of his overbuilt ego that all his plans either fall flat on his face or makes it completely obvious that it wouldn't end well for him.

* * *

Lately, the Doc has made no attempts to do his usual gig, so for a time everyone was at ease with the whole world running like nothing else.

In Central City, it was like any other day and among its citizens, Amy Rose, a young pink hedgehog was strolling by bored after not having an adventure with his friends for quite some time but since she has nothing much to do, she decided to get more out of her days training her speed, practicing with her hammer or using her tarot cards.

Although she hasn't heard much from her friends, some of them do drop by to visit her and socialize most notably Cream her best friend with Cheese the Chao, Tails, Knuckles, and even Rouge who despite their rivalry can get along with her since they do both have an interest in fashion. Not one among of her friends who drop by was once her idol and friend Sonic. Tails do fear Amy getting upset with the way Sonic not stopping by to see his friend but Amy admitted to Tails that an unfortunate event happened before that force the two to be away from each other for a time.

* * *

It was getting close to Amy's 17th birthday but she wanted it to be quiet with her close friends but unknown to her, Cream (10) who wanted to plan something special for her best friend asked Tails (12) and Knuckles (20) to help out.

"_Okay, I hope you guys know the plan right?" _Cream

"_Yeah, you really want this thing to be special for Amy. I mean we are doing all this for a friend, she will be happy." _Tails

"_I must admit this is impressive and exciting, and where still not even finished with it." _Knuckles

"_Tails could you hand out the invitations for the party? And Knuckles is it okay for you to get the food and the birthday cake?" _Cream

"_Sure" _Tails and Knuckles

As the two left via flying/gliding, Cream and Cheese was left along to set the decorations left unfinished.

* * *

At a zone far away, Sonic himself is speeding through the landscape without a thought yet he is reminded that it is close to Amy's birthday. After a run, he stops and thinks about what to do.

"_Man, I can't believe time flies when you are running about but I do have to attend her birthday though, I do though want to know how she's been. I will never admit that I like her as a friend and still I know there are still things we need to work on before everything gets settled." _Sonic talking himself out loud.

Even though he was running without a care in the world, it seems running around is the only thing that can keep him satisfied and leaves all the worries behind whether it bothers him or not.

* * *

Elsewhere Amy began her day like any other that is until she comes across an old acquaintance.

"_Oh! Long time no see, Shadow! What brings you here to in downtown Central City?" _Amy

Shadow was taken by surprise upon Amy's greeting although he himself was taken aback that Amy has changed a little as she was still wearing her trademark red dress and boots but she grew her hair a bit longer past her shoulders.

"… _I … was asked to be on break from work. Oddly, I have been committed to G.U.N. for the 200__th__ week by now. _Also I am kind of new to this part of the world._" _Shadow

"_I am impressed you are that committed to your work, Shadow. You deserve to take so time off from that. Well since you are here, mind if I show you around the city?" _Amy

Shadow is concerned by Amy's proposal.

"_I appreciate the offer but is there something I should be of concern? You wouldn't normally be courteous to someone like me." _Shadow as he folded his arms in defense

"_Why would you think that, Shadow? I am always the same girl you have known since that day." _Amy

Shadow raised his eyebrow

"_What day? My memories aren't completely fixed, you know." _Shadow

"_I see … but I won't tell you since it wouldn't matter to someone as conceited as yourself." _Amy as she started to walk away

Shadow felt insulted and quickly grabbed Amy's arm

"_Are you saying that I am jerk to other people that I don't give a damn about their other agendas?" _Shadow

"_Well you once tried to get the earth destroyed, embarked on a rampage on helping the good, the bad and the idiots and somehow put it all in stride, and yet you managed not to get arrested nor given huge consequences regarding any of that. And still you act like it didn't affect anyone as long as it benefits you and for your own sake." _Amy

"_Alright you do have a point. Still, all this wouldn't have happened if someone actually told me the truth. Still since you did give me the offer, I accept it since you know this place well enough." _Shadow

"_Well then … Okay to make up for this, I'll show you a good place that only I know. Just try to keep up. " _Amy as she sped away

Shadow was amazed as the pink hedgehog sped quickly, astonished how much the girl has improved but arrogantly thinking she still hasn't reach his level quickly gave chase.

After running in a good pace, Amy finally reached her destination.

"_Phew, I was able to run consistently this time. Still I may be tired but reaching here is all the more worth it." _Amy trying to cool off

In less than 20 seconds later, Shadow has arrived.

"_I am surprised you can actually run very swiftly, much less than I used to see in you since I last saw you." _Shadow

"_Is that a compliment? Wow, I am much honored to get praise from the actual Shadow." _Amy

"_Don't stretch it, Pinky!" _Shadow as he puts his fist close to her face

"_Uh … Got it. Well since we are here, I finally get to show you this good spot." _Amy

* * *

The area was a grassy meadow with a medium hill overlooking the coast; it was peaceful place actually undisturbed despite the city landscape being 5 km away. The atmosphere was calm and so was the sea breeze coming in.

* * *

"_How did you find this place?" _Shadow

"_Well ever since I drop my old passion for an acquaintance, I get to do things on my own and exploring the world is one of them. I came across this place maybe a few years back. Since the area has been peaceful. I always come by this place to feel at ease at times." _Amy

"_So you haven't been seeing 'him' for how long?" _Shadow

"_I do see him but not that often anymore. A lot has happen, Shadow … but like I said, I doubt you would like to know since you don't give a damn to anyone but yourself. Still it is odd that you are the first one to actually see this area. I would have shown it to my other friends if we aren't all busy." _Amy

"_Alright! Let us make ourselves clear …" _Shadow as he pointed a pistol at Amy

"_I do now admit you have gotten confident but what happen to the nice, cute and innocent personality that you use to have? And second, just because I wasn't open to anybody before doesn't mean I am rude bastard." _Shadow

"_Yes, I can see that … (snicker) … still you haven't a changed a bit, Shadow." _Amy smiling despite the weapon pointed at her

This made Shadow put his weapon down and assert himself.

"_Still you did show me this excellent place. Though I am still upset about what you still have that assumption after all this time." _Shadow

"_Well we are both acquaintances ever since we both met, so let us change the deal a bit." _Amy

"_And … what do you have in mind? I bet it is something that I couldn't possibly enjoy." _Shadow

"_Since you will be in town for a while, I'll show you around during your stay here. I expect nothing in return from you, if that is your concern." _Amy

Shadow is intrigued and since it was a coincidence that he now has his plans arranged for him, he nevertheless accepted Amy's offer.

"_That's great, Shadow." _Amy as she hugged him quickly

Shadow again was taken by surprised but then he gave himself a smirk that it has been a long time since he got to experience the little things again.

Amy realizing her action quickly backpedalled and apologized.

"_I am sorry. I still let my emotions get the best of me." _Amy

"_It's alright. It has been a long time that I can be relaxed for once." _Shadow as he patted Amy's head.

"_If you say so. (Smile) Still do you know where to stay? I don't think you could be at my place." _Amy

"_Why? I don't see any intrusion in to a host who will show me around this city." _Shadow

"_Are you trying to take advantage of my hospitality?" _Amy now holding her hammer in anger

"_Please… let us not use more brute force to make a point." _Shadow as he gently pressed the hammer away

"_Nice try for pointing out the obvious way to address a threat, Mr. Hypocrite!" _Amy

"_Point taken ma'am. I do apologize for my rude gestures earlier." _Shadow

"_No, if that is how you would do things, I am not stopping you or make you change them. Since that is none of my business anyway." _Amy

Shadow starts to feel concerned that Amy has changed a lot more than he thought.

"_Anyway, enough standing around, we still have to check a place for you to stay." _Amy

"_Well lead the way, Miss Rose." _Shadow

Amy smiled sweetly as she lead the way, Shadow couldn't help himself but notice that he never got angry or mean towards Amy often than any other. Still though as the two continue to head back into the city. Shadow has noted that being around her wasn't too bad as it always seems to make him smile in his own way.

A little time later the two has reached Amy's apartment even though Shadow insists he could just stay with her, Amy still insists he should stay at a hotel just to be safe.

"_Why do you insist that I should let you stay at my place?" _Amy

"_The people around here still don't trust me after remembering the many activities I had done in the past." _Shadow

"_Well, I am not one of those who hold a grudge against you. Shadow, I may not understand what your motives were then but you always have a good reason why you had to do it. I see that you put on strong effort in everything you do and I admire that in you. I never hold it against you either when you and Sonic continue to rival each other in skill and abilities. For once I'll admit that I am jealous of you." _Amy

Shadow raised an eyebrow

"_It is hard to believe but yes I admit it." _Amy

"_Why? I thought you would focus more attention to 'him' rather than me." _Shadow

"_Like I mentioned earlier, a lot has happened and I found time to learn more about myself, my friends and acquaintances more. Things don't stand still anymore and it was a hard process." _Amy

"_I see." _Shadow

Amy did however now had to make a decision regarding Shadow's stay and she may agree to Shadow's dilemma and point but didn't like the idea of him spending his days off with her. After debating by herself she finally relented

"_Alright, you win Shadow, I'll let you stay at my place just for your break. Just try to be a behaved individual and don't make a mess while I am away." _Amy

"_I understand and where are you planning to go?" _Shadow

"_I need to get to the supermarket today, it is just my usual groceries. I better hurry before the store closes." _Amy

Amy reached for her pockets and gave Shadow her apartment key.

"_Alright, my room is at the 5__th__ floor Room AR93. You can relax there while I buy the groceries for our lunch." _Amy

Shadow took the key and wanted some time by himself just nodded. Amy seeing that he just agreed quickly zoomed off hoping to make it to the supermarket. Shadow again was impressed how quick Amy took off, nevertheless he gave a sigh and went inside the apartment to look for Amy's room.

* * *

QBH: Regarding this fanfic, I have no originality on this one.

Shadow: I know this has been going on since when I debuted but I do tolerate this kind of petty nonsense.

Amy: The feeling is actually mutual towards you too.

QBH: Okay, I don't know how to feel regarding this.

Shadow: Be at ease that I am not really against this whole thing but try not to tarnish the reputation I already have.

Amy: Same here. Just try not to cause more characterization flaws.

QBH: Yeah, I will be very cautious on this. For the upcoming chapters, that is up in the open cause I don't really know if I should continue.

Sonic: Hey! take your time, just let the viewers speak if that is possible.

QBH: Maybe. Again, it depends the next chapter will be made and uploaded. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscence of old

QBH: So here is another chapter for you guys.

Shadow: Why do you insist on making these?

QBH: Pure boredom, I guess. I am practically a guy with no extraordinary life.

Shadow: Why does that sound familiar?

QBH: Basically I maybe mirror your personality at times.

Shadow: Care to explain?

QBH: Had a normal upbringing, got a tragic past that wasn't resolved until years later and I am basically anti-social at times.

Shadow: So are you one of my many fans, I guess?

QBH: Yeah, and I am making this fanfic as a form of supporting you as a fan. Anyways, enough of this part. I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reminiscence of old**

* * *

Amy having arrived at the supermarket, remember to take out the list that she wrote earlier for her groceries and proceeded to head out to buy them. The late afternoon did provide some typical day to day activities.

After a picking up some dairy products, she started to head into the produce section when a familiar friend has happened to be there.

"_Oh good day, Amy. Haven't seen you in a while, hun!" _Rouge

"_Oh! How odd to meeting you here, Rouge. So anything new with you?" _Amy

"_Hmm… Not much. Aside doing missions and looking for another attempt at the Master Emerald, I haven't done anything special. I know your birthday is coming up close by. Soon enough we can hit the town together and maybe pick a guy or two." _Rouge

Amy rolled her eyes on the thought. Even if Rouge means well, Amy still maintained an innocent thought and felt a bit out of place compared to Rouge's style. Though a good night out doesn't seemed that bad.

"_Sure, I think a good fun night out would work. Just don't get carried away like last time." _Amy

"_Okay, I had hopped one bar too many. I promise that won't happen this time." _Rouge

Amy just smiled as a response.

"_Oh, I know this isn't your concern but I got word from G.U.N. that Shadow had a forced leave due to excessive commitment and the higher ups think he should get a time out for himself." _Rouge

Amy already knew this but pretended to be impressed

"_Really? That's why he hasn't been seen in a long time. How's he been doing working as a partner for all these years?" _Amy

"_He's really in a way … very committed and no fun. I do understand how serious he can be in regards to our jobs but I am glad that he should be on break. I do wonder where he would be right now." _Rouge

"_Whatever the case, as long as Shadow is content with himself, we shouldn't be worried about him since he is still the 'ultimate life form". _Amy

"_You know after all these years, your optimism hasn't changed. That is something I don't want you to change. I know this sounds silly but Shadow could actually benefit from spending time with you." _Rouge

"_I don't know, Rouge. Shadow is like well… a shadow really. He can be seen and yet so out there. I don't really know how to put it. He is still mysterious ever since I met him." _Amy

"_That's an odd way of seeing him … though I may be late in this but do you ever consider Shadow?" _Rouge

"_Well … no never been before. Why playing the matchmaker? You certainly also can't claim you have a boyfriend yet either." _Amy

"_Touché … still I am only interested is jewels and nothing more. If anything involves riches then I am all in." _Rouge

"_Right. Good luck with that and try not to mess with Knuckles again." _Amy as she pushed her shopping cart away

"_You have no proof that I am still after the master emerald. Anyway see you later and don't forget our night out, okay?" _Rouge

Amy just waved back and soon enough both girls went to get their needs inside the supermarket.

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, Shadow himself felt bored staying in a young girl's apartment. The room however is rather plain and it didn't featuring anything bright nor colorful did that match the personality of the female hedgehog. Shadow is also quick to notice a collage of photos spread about the rooms.

He quickly scanned the pictures and easily spotted everyone he knew and acquainted with to be with Amy. Shadow is also surprised that Omega even is featured in one of them. Oddly this made Shadow upset that he is left out of something trivial though it may be a matter of his pride getting in the way. Though he also noticed that there wasn't any mention of romantic things of his rival, this made Shadow a bit concerned just how distant he has and how long has he had interacted to all of his associates. Still bored, he thought a good book should keep preoccupied but upon checking Amy's bookshelf he is upset that there is nothing but romantic novels. He really didn't want any of this but upon double checking one book had no title in it. He quickly grabbed it and found it to be Amy's diary. Shadow of course has a sense of honor and reading one's personal thoughts is already bad enough. Though then again since he did questionable acts to get what he wants, he just ignored his code for once and began reading.

Oddly the first entry is written 2 years ago and written as:

"_Dear Diary,_

_ You are wondering why I am starting new in this diary even though I promised I keep my first one … well a lot has happened. I think I have mature a little but still far from the others like Vanilla and to certain extent; Shadow. I am not admitting it is a bad thing. Everyone has a flaw that we have to iron out and at least I had a huge one that is addressed and I am completely satisfied with how it turned out. I appeared silly remembering the countless entries I wasted on that flaw. Well I know now I am cured of that, I am ready to do my own thing. Do you think I am ready to fall in love again? Actually no! I am patient and more focus on things I set own years ago way before this got in the way. Wish me luck and if possible. I'll report to you back again."_

Shadow even after just reading that first entry made him curious and even during their conversation earlier had him wondering a bit just how different Amy is compared to what he is accustomed. Granted the idea of him being interested in someone else made him scoff the idea but somehow he never backed down any goal. Though remembering his style of getting to his goals, he knows he isn't going the results quickly. How could he gain Amy's trust to answer or even comply to his inquires without resorting to violence or intimidation since Amy is one of the few who is also hard headed and easily intimidated easily. Though there is no rush for him to get answers. He still knows that he has to more approachable and admits he has to be friends with Amy for her to follow.

* * *

Back at the supermarket, Amy purchased her usual big bag of groceries and well despite its size, she is able to try and delicately made her way back safely by walking head. As she heads for her home, she started to reflect on the conversation she had with Rouge.

"_I may be overthinking it but why did we discuss about Shadow? He isn't the type of person to be totally concerned with. Come to think about it, why did Rouge suggest Shadow of all people?" _Amy

Amy never considered Shadow in the first place, let alone the possibility of him being a good boyfriend. Apart from the huge distance in terms of relationship it was nowhere near amongst her other friends. She didn't resist the idea of just starting anew and establish to be good friends with him. Well since he is staying at her place, it never hurts for her to get to know more about him.

Amy was nearly lost in thought that she knows that she had to head before Shadow gets hungry and pissed that there is no food, she quickly needed to quicken the pace.

Shadow didn't want to pry over the diary any longer after just one page, it is the best to just try and think about taking advantage of Amy's hospitality and considering that she is always an okay person as long as she isn't provoked. There has to be at least some way he has to repay Amy. Still he isn't quite sure but he has to come up with something. He quickly put the diary back and quietly sat at the couch thinking.

* * *

(11:30 am)

* * *

Amy arrived as smooth as she could; carrying her huge bag of groceries into her apartment. As soon as she reached her apartment door, she knocked the door, snapping Shadow out of his self-reflecting thoughts and casually open the door.

"_You are late. Why did you take your time … oh." _Shadow as he is greeted by a bag face first.

"_As expected of Mr. Shadow; still the same as ever." _Amy retorted

"_I didn't expect a simple shopping to be this huge. Here let me help." _Shadow quickly grabbed the bag

Amy instead just turned around and closed the door. Shadow quietly put the groceries in the kitchen and started to lay them out into an empty table. Amy of course had to direct Shadow which items go where. After settling out the groceries, Amy had to prepare lunch with Shadow watching over.

As Amy began to make their lunch, Shadow attempted to start a conversation.

"_I am sorry about my remarks about you earlier. I don't personally have any grudges against you. I am normally not the most expressive person but you do understand what I am trying to speak out." _Shadow

"_Of course I forgive you, it just that how I should put it … the actions and way you deal with others always tend to be defensive. As if you are really don't want to express anything anymore, I may have learned little about the events that happened in the ARK, so I won't take it against you that you don't want to suffer anymore. I gladly accepted that you have moved on but I still can feel that you haven't let it all away." _Amy

Shadow face at first went from an angry scowl to a depressed frown. Shadow felt like he was that easy to be read though he guessed what happened in the ARK is no secret to his associates but the part where Amy easily understood Shadow's behavior, disturbed him.

"_And if you said is true, I don't actually believe that it is still affecting me as it used to." _Shadow

"_Though you haven't fully let it go haven't you. I may not see it when you do your activities but remembering the events of the black arms invasion, you were definitely lost in your own worries." _Amy

"… _I … I don't know anymore. Maybe that is true. Still why are you able to understand me when I don't see you suffering if you experienced it." _Shadow

"_Shadow, I don't think my scenario is the same as in yours. In fact you can say, I had one big lie that is plastered all over me that I tried to never it when I was younger but now I am in terms with it and even though I am sad thinking about it. I don't let it affect it or admit it to the others yet." _Amy

Shadow felt a bit at ease that Amy is there not to judge but bridge out to him. Amy slightly gave Shadow a chance to be close and yet he still doesn't feel it was this easy. Granted that his friendship with Maria was the only thing he knew that provided him a pleasant memory but it is not too bad to try again after being a shut-in about the past.

"_Still … what exactly happened in the past for you to change from the Rose I once knew?" _Shadow

"_Flattery like that won't get you any answers and … no violence will work on me not even under my house. I do appreciate your gesture but it would take a lot more that than to even make me answer." _Amy

"_So would I staying with you would make you change your mind?" _Shadow

"_Perhaps … if you thought it that way though pardon my rudeness to you but I thought you would act like that all the time." _Amy

"_Clearly … we have a lot of time to get to know more about each other." _Shadow

"_In a way, yes but I would be gentle to you during your stay. I'll be your guide and you are under my custody for now." _Amy

"_I understand. You don't have to go all out about it to try and please me. I can tolerate a little bit of your antics." _Shadow

"_Oh but every time we participate in any activity, you are always very uncomfortable to even try to enjoy them." _Amy

"_I am sorry for not being well expressive of myself and you do understand why I am very stiff when it comes to these matters." _Shadow

"_Well it is not too late to get along back again. Though why would you spend time with me now when normally you would be nowhere near civilization?" _Amy

"_Prolonged exposure to loneliness can sometimes make your go insane." _Shadow

"_You have been doing that for years? Isn't that supposed to make you feel at ease with yourself?" _Amy

"_I guess I need a change of pace this time." _Shadow

"_Okay then lunch is almost ready. Shadow would you kindly set up the table?" _Amy

Shadow quietly complied as Amy cooked their meal; carbonara.

The two somehow resolved to silence as they eat their meal.

The silence somehow bought a sense of uneasiness between the two. It didn't take long for Amy to ask a simple question.

"_So how are you doing with G.U.N. throughout these years?" _Amy

"_Nothing impressive to report to say the least. It is like any other job for you. So how about you? I don't know much what has happened and you telling me a lot has happened to you make me intrigued." _Shadow

"_Well if you are really curious I guess it is no harm but since you are the first to know, just promise to keep this a secret between us." _Amy

"_If you insist though I don't see the issue, since you are talking to someone who hasn't talk to others openly." _Shadow

"_Okay. I'll tell you after we enjoy this lunch." _Amy

"_Speaking of lunch, you have impressive cooking skills." _Shadow

"_Why thank you. So enjoy it for now before I'll tell you what happened years ago." _Amy

* * *

QBH: Regarding this fanfic, I may update within a week or two but don't expect me to be working on this as the same as my smash bros. one.

Sonic: What's the rush? I can't wait to see how you mess about the already flawed duo?

Shadow and Amy are staring at Sonic with their weapons out.

QBH: That attitude of yours, Sonic is sometimes needed to reprimanded.

Sonic: Hey i can't help it. I really have times that I can be wisecracking and cocky.

QBH: I guess so. I mean this is the edgey character that was introduced back in the 90's

Sonic: Weren't you born in that decade?

QBH: Yes, I am the same age as Sonic.

Shadow: But do you the same personality as him?

QBH: No, really. It ain't my style. Anyway this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Looking Back

QBH: So here is another chapter for you guys. Clearly I am starting to feel overworked.

Amy: Please don't try to please your fans, You have your own health to worry about.

QBH: I am feeling fine. I don't want to feel bad towards my audience for a week.

Shadow: I don't see why not take a break from this.

QBH: I wish I could though yeah I could put this in hiatus.

Amy: Then if you do how long would you be back?

QBH: Maybe a month, I don't know. It just depends when I am ready to upload one.

Shadow: Well, good luck with that.

QBH: Anyways, enough of this part. I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Looking Back**

* * *

After Amy and Shadow finished and cleaned their lunch, they both assembled in the living room to have a discussion. As they sat in opposite chairs;

"_Well since you have been very curious regarding what happened a few years, I guess I shouldn't beat you around the bush … although …" _Amy

Shadow still doing his trademark crossed arms while giving an intimidating stare. This made Amy feel slightly uncomfortable.

"_Why are you stopping mid speech?" _Shadow raising an eyebrow

"_It has been a long time I interacted with you and this is the first time I had a meaningful conversation with you. I feel a bit uneasy since you know … your usual demeanor." _Amy now not making eye contact and feeling bashful

"_I am sorry if I am making you feel uncomfortable, I am used to being well inexpressive at all." _Shadow

"_Well … okay. I guess we I should get used to this. Still have you ever experienced being able to communicate without being defensive?" _Amy

"_It may have been a long time … still I guess I should try to change too." _Shadow

"_Okay with this out of the way, I guess I shouldn't delay." _Amy

* * *

**(Flashback 2 years ago)**

* * *

Sonic actually invited Amy to a quiet and empty park into giving her the awful reality.

"_Well thank you for actually inviting me out this time. But what is it that you wanted to tell me since it is rare for you to call me instead of the other way around." _Amy (14)

"_Amy … I have been very nice about this whole 'thing' that you keep insisting for years but I really can't bring it up to tell you because I would upset you." _Sonic (17)

"_Is it about … my "love" for you, is it?" _Amy knew what Sonic never wanted to discuss

"_I am not saying I want to break up with you, it is just … I don't feel the same way towards you since I have always seen you as a friend. I wanted to know what made you think I would fall in love the same way you do." _Sonic tried to reassure Amy

"_I … see. Right I have been very selfish regarding about us. I feel now bad that I keep trying to shackle you into what I wanted. Still you do bring up a good question." _Amy

"_And what would that be?" _Sonic

"_I forgotten why do I 'loved" you? I got caught in that impression of 'loving' you that I have missed the true reason of me following and chasing you all these years." _Amy starts to admit tears

"_Are you going to be okay? I am sorry if I making you cry." _Sonic now feels he is about to panic knowing full well Amy's mood swings. Fearing the worst, Sonic felt it is necessary to brace the inevitable rage with tears but Amy just cried feeling that getting angry isn't worth it.

"_But at least we can still be friends, right?" _Amy still trying to be optimistic despite her tears

"_Yes, of course we are." _Sonic quickly tried to cheer her up but Amy wanted at least now some time away from him.

"_Sonic … I need some time away to think. I am not mad at you but … please don't take it personally." _Amy took a few steps away and started to walk away sulked.

* * *

Sonic somehow would have dashed away relieved but knowing he is responsible for letting Amy tell his side of their friendship, just stood there as Amy walked a good distance away. Sonic now felt miserable too as if he made a serious error but he respected Amy's wishes and will come back to talk to her when the timing is right.

Amy somehow continued to walk away but the slow pace made her continue to think about Sonic's reluctant confession. Amy thought of running and when the opportunity presented itself she just ran. She wanted to try to get out of her sadness. After one long good run across a stage, she noticed her time was slightly slower than Sonic's run he set years ago. Noticing the new development made Amy slightly happy taking time to notice something other than the issue she is suffering.

Amy noticed that after her run she is now in grassy meadow with a medium hill overlooking the coast. The place made her feel better though it is now a good time to make her reflect regarding Sonic's reluctant confession. Amy sat on top of the hill and started to talk to herself.

* * *

"_I shouldn't be totally mad at Sonic. He did have some many good points. I have been so blinded and obsessed with my own feelings that I overlooked his point of view." _Amy

"_What was the reason I kept going after him? Was it his abilities? No. Right… it is his heroics. _ … _Do I even call myself a hero like Sonic?" _Amy

Amy reflected that she may be better that the average citizen, she still felt a bit inferior compared to her friends as she was often either the victim or just felt helpless at times. Amy somehow now remember how own determination to once prove she can be hero like Sonic, which she devoted by training and learning to stick up after herself. Of course, remembering how they met left a bad impression on both herself and Sonic for a few years, she now determined to change herself for the better.

Amy a bit relieved to see the Sun glowing brightly of the coast, admiring that there is still hope for her not to regret what Sonic had to tell her. Seeing that there is still some time left for the day, she planned already what she wanted to do more than go after Sonic.

* * *

"_So … ever since that day, I devoted less time about him and started to do things that really should be focused like my talents and abilities once more. I really don't know if I improved or not but every day I know I'll reach the same level as Sonic." _Amy

"…" Shadow

"_I am sorry for saying all that but yes that is what happened between me and Sonic. It sounds kind of silly to finally tell that all that to someone like you." _Amy

"_Are you certain you are over him? It doesn't sound like a valid reason to me." _Shadow

"_As expected; you may believe me or not it is all up to you. Like what you said before, I have learned to let go of something in my past and try to move forward without regrets." _Amy

"_Are you … content with what has happened to you right now?" _Shadow

"_Of course, it doesn't take one memorable day to faze someone like me unlike a certain hedgehog." _Amy

"_Are you implying that I still haven't changed; truly now you are the one who doesn't believe me?" _Shadow

"_That is why we can start over again, both of us." _Amy offering a handshake

Shadow of course felt hesitant of accepting Amy but noticing that Amy isn't afraid of giving him a chance, slowly also return the handshake.

"_I am sorry for making you go through all that but you were the one who is curious if you still remember my past personality." _Amy

"_I hate to admit it … but I actually enjoyed a bit of your optimism back then." _Shadow reluctantly admits

"_Do you remember that point in the ARK?" _Amy surprised at Shadow's reluctance

"_A little bit, I do keep forgetting to give you my thanks." _Shadow

"_But I didn't do anything special that day. I mean all I did was talk to you with such a speech about humanity." _Amy

"_If it wasn't for your speech, I wasn't able to remember what my dear friend has often told me." _Shadow

"_You mean … Maria? I am sorry for bringing up such a topic." _Amy

"_No. Maria … has long been a memory and I really just couldn't abandon what little happy memories I have with her." _Shadow

"_I see. Can you tell me more about Maria for me? I am sure she means a lot to you more than now." _Amy

Shadow is surprised at Amy's suggestion but considering that Maria has been deceased for over 50 years, her legacy to Shadow is slowly forgotten by the rest. Shadow at first displayed his usual pride but considering he is starting all over again with Amy, actually relented.

"_I guess it is my turn to tell my tale then?" _Shadow

Amy is surprised to hear Shadow actually comply. Shadow at first didn't know where to begin but the times from his initial experience in the ARK to the days leading up to the raid, he tried his best to recall those days.

Amy just listened like any other curious person, and felt odd that Shadow is willing to do all this when before he wouldn't be anywhere near somehow unless it is for his business. This easiness made Amy return her perkiness a little and gave a smile.

* * *

(5:00pm)

* * *

The stories exchanged back and forth between Shadow and Amy lasted the entire afternoon. The two didn't pay attention about and is surprised how late it is.

"_Well, I guess that should be enough storytelling for now though I am relieved about today, Shadow." _Amy

"_About what? I could say the same towards you." _Shadow

"_Even if you retained that strong exterior, you have always done what you think is the right thing." _Amy

"_That shouldn't be the same as you since that you have matured and yet continue to believe what is the optimistic route and I want to keep it that way." _Shadow

Amy is surprised once more hearing that from Shadow, yet somehow she couldn't overlook how Shadow has gotten soft on her but the possibility of Shadow having feelings sounds like a joke considering Shadow with his well-known intimidation, couldn't possibly be starting to at least being a friend to her.

"_Oh? But I was a whiny, inconsiderate little girl who just acted on things because of following Sonic. I used to think everything was supposed to be about Sonic. I doubt that should be considered impressive upon somehow who always boast of being the 'Ultimate Life Form." _Amy

"_That is also in the past since when do I boast my own abilities? You think my ego is the same as Sonic's?" _Shadow

"_No, you take too much pride upon yourself back then. I guess we both have old bad habits now?" _Amy

"_You wish. I have matured as well. You think you are not the only who wants to change." _Shadow

"_Will see, Shadow. Now, why don't you be a dear and help me have our dinner now?" _Amy

"_Fine, I do want to sample more of your delicious meal." _Shadow

Amy smiled at least cheerfully, and led Shadow back to the kitchen so for Amy to demonstrate and see what Amy can cook up with.

It didn't take long for Amy to make a simple steak and vegetable meal. Once again Shadow is impressed upon eating the meal.

After having a quiet dinner and cleaning up the dining table and kitchen, they had to prepare for bed. Unfortunately, it dawned on Amy that since this is an apartment she only has one bed.

"_Alright, Shadow. Since you are staying here, I suppose you can sleep at my bed. I'll take the couch." _Amy

"_Shouldn't that be the other way around? Clearly I may do things for my own benefit and this isn't one of them. Your kindness in letting me stay is enough. I'll gladly take the couch." _Shadow

Amy hesitated but still she asked an alternative.

"_Then … is it alright that I let you sleep at one side of the bed anyway? I usually sleep facing the right." _Amy

Shadow is surprised upon hearing this

"_That seems too much. I can tolerate a little discomfort." _Shadow

"_No, I insist. It must be hard on you to be sleeping in the barracks, and not get anything much from G.U.N. in return except boost your ego." _Amy

"_I don't actually exaggerate about myself. So I'll let this one slide though do respect your space and your old view of me." _Shadow

"_Sure. I'll be taking the bathroom first so you are free to do something by yourself." _Amy

Shadow just nodded and Amy walked calmly heading towards the bathroom, Shadow though watched as Amy innocently, somehow he couldn't let go staring at her backside.

Shadow felt disturbed at the thought as she is now out of the living room. Shadow then calmly walked out towards to the balcony for some air.

* * *

QBH: One chapter down. I don't when I am going to make another.

Amy: But you definitely have something going here.

QBH: Though with so many fan fictions, I don't where would this be?

Shadow: Though given with your track record,I could say this isn't totally horrible or mediocre.

QBH: Thanks. I hope I can continue to make more at least passable.

Shadow: If they are then I would warm up to this story.

QBH: Thanks. Anyway this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: An Odd Night

QBH: I really am feeling hitting the writer's block soon.

Shadow: Getting slow in your development? I thought you can do better than that.

QBH: There is a difference between knowing when to quit or arrogantly pushing himself just to prove a point.

Shadow: Point taken: So you have been making this on a weekly basis.

QBH: Yeah but I don't don't think I would please the Shadamy fanbase given that this ship is pretty popular.

Amy: We understood that role but if your honest why not explain your side of this ship?

QBH: I will next time. But enough of this news segment. I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Odd Night.**

* * *

Shadow then walked to the open balcony and observed the surroundings. It was like any city noise. It didn't interest him and all he can stare now is the quiet and relaxing evening sky.

Shadow now by him now wants to reflect on what happened today. It seemed rather odd for Amy to open and willing to partake on a conversation but then again, Amy isn't the type to hold a grudge and always maintain innocence and happy-go-lucky personality. It dawn on Shadow how much that part of his life that he missed and remembering his past on the ARK, he started to smile a little trying to reminisce the times with Maria, and Gerald before that day ruined it for him, granted he knew now why he exists, granted he didn't wanted the truth told him with paying human lives as a result.

Reflecting once again with what Amy told Shadow, he actually wanted to relate to Amy. Considering that all interactions with her, Shadow isn't exactly mean or rather irritated by her. He actually likes her company. Of course, now he is able to recall that Amy has opened up to Shadow even from the start, remembering her hugging and him not resulting in quick irritation. He also now remembers that it was her that made him remember Maria's promise to him and somehow mirrors Maria's optimism.

The thought made Shadow reluctant. Ever since that tragic day, he wouldn't be open to anyone even to his associates that well but considering it is his choice since he lost the people that were once dear to him. It made Shadow worried that since he is trying to open to somehow eager to be friends with him and yet the same friendship cost another friend her life, he is still cautious. Shadow oddly somehow couldn't resist thinking now about Amy after all that.

* * *

As Amy finished her bath and put on a black nightgown, she now heads back to the living room only to find Shadow out in the balcony. Amy deduced Shadow must be thinking by himself again, made a quick smile and proceeds to try and join him.

Shadow starts thinking more and more about Amy and also her past she told to Shadow when the silence is gone.

"_Um … enjoying the evening sky, Shadow?" _Amy

"_I guess … though…" _Shadow as he turns around to answer

Shadow is shocked to see Amy dress up in a black nightgown, it wasn't flashy or inviting but it still has a form of modesty and decency.

"_When would you wear something like that?" _Shadow

"_It's an old gift from Rouge. Why? I thought you wouldn't be disturbed by trivial things like this." _Amy actually out giving a small chuckle.

"_I am not saying it is wrong but it kind of suits you. It somehow resonate tonight's sky." _Shadow tries to act like his usual self

"_Why thank you. Still, I am telling you the bathroom's free now. You can use it if you want to." _Amy

As Amy headed back inside, Shadow caught a glimpse of her figure being emphasized by the fabric of the nightgown making Shadow guilty. Nevertheless with the bathroom free, he headed there to take a quick shower.

Amy then sat at the sofa, thinking about Shadow more.

"_I wonder what's gotten into him. He never displayed such awkward behavior and coming from a reserved and somewhat prideful being, it's rare for him to act normal or out of character." _Amy

Shadow as he washed himself in the shower, tries to bury to the thought of Amy being attractive but he couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard he tried. Even though he has been associated with Rouge he is of course used to her all work and business before doing her thievery of jewels that Shadow once no part of.

"_Why now? Amy has gotten to be likeable and attractive but she is only 16. I shouldn't get carried away with her. I know I want to try and be a friend … but she is so nice and empathetic in her own way." _Shadow

As Shadow is trying to keep his emotions in check so does Amy.

"_How odd that Shadow looked at me that way. He somehow looked cute acting like any other guy. Maybe being friends with him isn't that bad of deal. I do see that side from Shadow, he may have questionable acts in the past but I do know that there is a reason why he had to do them." _Amy

The thought of liking Shadow hit her but it sounds too silly for her to now move on to Shadow. It seemed ridiculous that she would now focus on Shadow but she already feared of her heart being crushed again. Despite moving from her love-obsessed past, she shouldn't rush back again. The possibility of her hooking up with Shadow is small but everything can change within time and hope for the best.

As Shadow now dries himself and quietly heads back to the living room, only to be greeted by Amy thinking innocently.

"_Thanks for the shower. I actually needed that." _Shadow as he now sat beside the couch

"_It's no trouble but I just need to get some extra pillows and we can actually get some sleep. (Yawn.)" _Amy

Amy then quietly heads to one of her closets to get the pillows as Shadow just observed. It didn't take long for Amy to pick 3 pillows and now quietly heads for her bedroom with Shadow following silently.

Amy's bedroom is really decorated simply, abandoning the extra pretty colors most girls would go for. Amy then placed the extra pillows in the queen size bed. Opening up the covers and quickly turn to Shadow.

"_Here. You can have a pillow or two. I am sleeping here in the right, you can take the left. Don't worry I don't do anything in my sleep if that is what you are thinking." _Amy

"_Understood and I don't think telling me that was necessary." _Shadow

Shadow just grab one pillow and lay it for his head while Amy took the one already in the bed and lay down already, grabbing the blanket and lay down relaxed.

Shadow as a precaution but a pillow between him and Amy then as he lay down and faced the left while also now wrapped in the blanket as well. Shadow

Of course wasn't comfortable at first even though the soft bed did relax him a little, it was odd that Amy would have at least said good night but upon checking, she is already fast asleep.

Shadow is surprised that she quietly is asleep but he found it cute just how easy it is for her to sleep like this. This thought disturbed Shadow, as he tries to not focus on Amy too much; he wanted to reflect more about everything today. Amy surprisingly has been very friendly and open to him even if Shadow is the exact opposite most of the time. He is still caught whether is it alright to finally try to get back to his past. Even though he finally has moved on from his personal pain he hasn't completely abandoned it. This made Shadow more depressed as now he slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

(You are entering a dream)

* * *

Shadow is now by himself in an empty void, he may be bored but the silence once suited him made him shaken. It wasn't long before a voice called him

"_Shadow …" _Voice

Shadow recognized the call and immediately responded

"_Maria? But where are you?" _Shadow

"_Shadow … Can you find me?" _Maria

Shadow didn't hesitate to now find where she could be.

* * *

Amy on the other hand, is actually taking a quiet stroll through a park, bearing like her old cheerful self. It didn't take long for her to greeted face first with a bouquet of roses.

"_A beautiful Rose should at least be compliment with even more roses." _Suitor

"_Oh! How nice of you to give me but … I can't accept it from a stranger." _Amy

"_Stranger? Oh, I wasn't stranger when you quickly hug me from behind in our first meeting." _Suitor

Amy is surprised as the bouquet is lowed only to be greeted by Shadow with a confident smirk in him.

"_I still don't believe you are doing this on your own accord." _Amy as she tries to not face Shadow

"_Why are you being so mean? Here I am trying to be nice but you are very abrasive towards me." _Shadow

"_I still think it is too early for me to go back into love and why are you trying to go after me? I thought you would never express yourself?" _Amy

"_That was in the past and like you I am trying to move on. I should admit to you that I am forever in your debt." _Shadow

"_What do you mean? I don't understand. You were once a very prideful being but now you have changed. Then prove it to me why should I believe you and somehow go ahead with you." _Amy

"_It depends of what is your request? I am not going to back down from a challenge." _Shadow as he gave his familiar grin.

Amy already has doubts whether or not to continue because there is a 75% chance he would still do it and without regret, but she has no choice and replied.

"_Then … make out with me." _Amy dared him

Shadow responded with actually gave a confident smirk and quickly grabbed Amy' face to assume a kiss. Amy surprised by this already wanted to backpedal but it was too late. Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy and quickly let his mouth and hands do the talking. Amy really didn't want all this because it feels wrong. She admitted that moving from Sonic to Shadow is odd but it was too soon. Amy really wanted to space her herself by pushing off Shadow in the chest but he had the tighter grip. Amy resisted as much as she could but felt the tenderness of the lips as this is her first real kiss. Amy finally relented after 10 seconds of resistance. Amy soaked it as much as she could only for Shadow to finally stop.

"_So have I gotten through you yet?" _Shadow

"_Yes … but … I still don't fully accept it. You may have swept my lips but not yet my entire heart." _Amy

"_Don't worry. Love will always take time to bloom. Just like how beautiful you have grown, Miss Rose." _Shadow

Amy really blushed but still tries to resist his ways.

* * *

Shadow finally met Maria among the dark void, despite the empty space, Maria gave a smile, greeting Shadow.

"_Shadow, how are you? It's been years since I have been able to reach you." _Maria

"_But … aren't you already passed away?" _Shadow

"_Maybe physically but I never left you. I have always watched you from afar. I may never been able to contact you this close until I felt it was right. I am sorry … I caused you nothing but pain." _Maria

"_Pain? I don't know what you mean by that?" _Shadow

"_I have watched what have you done after you have awakened from your sleep." _Maria

"_I … but why couldn't you reach out to me?" _Shadow

"_I wish I could but I felt this is the correct time. I feel ashamed of what you put through after I died." _Maria

"… _still I never meant to do all that. Though I was just lost; I really had thought no one would be there for me anymore." _Shadow

"_That is why I want you to know I am very sorry for putting you in all this. It would be best that it is time for me to also leave you." _Maria

"_But I don't want you to. Please … I just can't let you go. You have been my source of happiness. Still I should accept it, but would you continue to watch over me?" _Shadow

"_I still can … though if it wasn't for her. You wouldn't be able to fully remember my promise and continue to honor my memory." _Maria

Maria illuminated the scene in the Ark where Amy was able to talk to Shadow to remember Maria's promise.

"_Amy …" _Shadow

Maria smiled upon Shadow's response.

"_It seems you have found a friend." _Maria

"_I couldn't call her as a friend yet. I have become acquaintances with her though throughout my time with her." _Shadow

"_Still would you want to be close friends with her?" _Maria

"_I maybe I want too though I am just concerned." _Shadow

"_She would replace me? Shadow … you have always been my friend but I can't be with you now anymore. I know you want to continue my promise but try also to seek what is your sense of happiness." _Maria

"_But I am not sure if I can because I will endanger them too, much like what happened to you." _Shadow

"_I don't feel any regrets sacrificing myself for you to get away and shackle you with my pain so I am just wanting you to be happy once more. I am sorry, Shadow but I will be observing you afar once more until I feel it is time for me to talk to you again." _Maria

Shadow wanted at least a hug from Maria before she disappears again. Shadow did make it and as the latter slowly disappears, Shadow now is crying again as Maria while slowly disappearing smiled back.

* * *

**(This dream segment is to be continued next chapter.)**

* * *

QBH: So, I ran a scene that I made from my other ongoing work.

Shadow: So much for originality, still you do have a certain style to your work.

QBH: That's true but I really feel like I want to see my work in comic form or at least someone can draw the important scenes.

Amy: Please no! The fanbase has a lot of questionable content that not even your tame writing could imagine.

QBH: I would take your word on that.

Shadow: I believe her in terms of the fanbase but just continue your writing and hope you don't make this writing bad.

QBH: Will do. Anyway this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Good Mornings

QBH: I am starting to feel a bit pressured.

Shadow and Amy both have their trademark weapons out.

Shadow and Amy: What makes you say that? We aren't upset at this story, none at all.

QBH: That worries me that I have to cancel the series if these two aren't exactly okay with this project.

Sonic: Hey as long I am not part of this mess. I would gladly like to read more of this.

QBH: Though I wonder if I should add you as a subplot.

Shadow and Amy: No! please do add Sonic so we can also see his humiliation.

Sonic: Let us not get hasty.

QBH: It will be up for thought but I will decide for it soon! Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Good Mornings**

* * *

(Continuing from last time: Back into their dreams)

Shadow really is now shedding tears as Maria slowly disappears smiling. He didn't really want to end this early since he had a lot to relate to his friend. He just cried endlessly really didn't want to go back to the harsh loneliness he deeply didn't want to embrace. He thought he was alone, beating himself for having so much pain until a familiar voice echoed out.

"_Shadow, are you okay?" _Amy

Shadow surprised quickly turned with tears still in his eyes.

"_Oh! I am sorry. It's alright don't worry about my concern, I'll just leave you alone since this isn't my business and you always want to be left alone." _Amy

Amy respected Shadow and slowly walked away understanding her place but before Amy took a few steps, Shadow quickly grabbed her by the arm despite his tears.

"_I … don't want you to leave me." _Shadow continued to have tears

"_Why? I don't understand why you, the Ultimate Life Form, need someone like me right now or ever?" _Amy still trying her best to deny Shadow

"_I just … had been in pain." _Shadow still having tears

"_You don't seem to be that injured and if it's your ego, then you are just as bad as Sonic." _Amy still trying to get free

Shadow would have snapped back at her but it wasn't right. He still felt overwhelmed and needed someone to help him.

"_Just this once, I need someone like you to comfort me." _Shadow

Amy still feeling hesitant isn't totally convinced.

"_I can do all that for you now but sadly it is your nature and instinct to never seek help and always be in solitude even if they are your teammates." _Amy

"_Why are you being so difficult now? You never had been like this before. I … like it when you weren't this abrasive. I like it when you were always full of optimism. I wanted to admit that you are the few I liked …" _Shadow

"_Shadow … are you sure you are okay? It's rare for you for to display this kind of warmth. I am sorry for being mean and let me be here for you." _Amy admitting guilty and now allowing Shadow to embrace her.

Shadow despite his tears does so. He quickly leaned over to Amy, and now has to explain himself.

"_Amy I may never show you this side of me to others but … you have been an exception. I want to let you know that I am still having a compassionate side." _Shadow

"_Shadow … it's odd for you to be like this but I am glad you aren't that cold. Still … Why me? Can you tell me right now?" _Amy

"_I … just felt lost in my pain. I have suffered a lot even before I went to capsule sleep. Should I even tell you everything?" _Shadow

"_You have all the time now to tell me. I am here for you." _Amy

* * *

(As Shadow narrated his experiences to Amy, we jumped into Amy's dream.)

* * *

Amy is caught in Shadow's passionate embrace while she is swept up by his kiss early she isn't completely going to stop being resistant and still isn't going to bend that easily like her younger self would.

"_I still can't really accept all this." _Amy

"_Oh? And you said I prove to you how much I really like you just by kissing you?" _Shadow

"_Falling in love isn't really easy as I once thought it would and even though you are at times I admit better than Sonic but I am now afraid." _Amy

"_Why? You have the 'Ultimate' Life form here. Nothing will faze me and I can for you no matter what you do." _Shadow

"_I admire that conviction but what makes you think I am a fool?" _Amy

"_I see that you have matured. And I missed that innocent personality that you used to give." _Shadow

"_Everyone can change and even though we don't want them too. I know what had happened to you already in the past and what you have done until now so you can't just say you are not the only one." _Amy

"_So you have changed to being a resistant woman? I don't see the problem here. All the more convinced that I want you." _Shadow

"_Is it? I am still not going to completely swept by my feet from you." _Amy

"_I'll prove to you no matter what it takes to win your heart. It may take me months, years, hell even decades but I will make you mine." _Shadow

Amy really felt frightened because the direction went from an innocent confession to a more direct threat. Still she admits that his determination is like any other and combined his intimidation; she feared she may have to force herself to like him. She isn't 100% defensive and is willing to allow Shadow in more to her life but she isn't going to open her heart back until she felt it is right.

"_Alright, I am willing to start fresh again but try not to be too straight forward to me. I still have fresh memories of my previous relationship you know." _Amy

"_I know. I am way better than him for you. You will have no regrets being with me. Now where we? I know you lips need some spice in them." _Shadow

Amy expected as such but Shadow gave a slow, easy kiss which lead to a more passionate kiss. Amy didn't count on this but as Shadow definitely gave his word of making her his. It reminded her that she wish that this kiss was supposed to be Sonic's though since that dream has long been gone. Amy at least now admits Shadow has proven himself a little to her but she will be on guard for a while.

* * *

(While Amy continue to confine into this situation, we shift back into Shadow's dream)

* * *

Shadow felt a little relieved that he was able to tell all his pain to a person that does care about his well-being but he is now wondering how Amy would react to his experiences. A moment of silence embrace the duo as Shadow let Amy lean on her and tries to make him feel better. Amy's response is to hug Shadow tightly.

"_Shadow … I am really sorry hearing all that but I thought you wouldn't tell or try to remember all that by now. Given your pride, I am amazed you have put up with that for so long." _Amy

"_I know but with all that pain, I didn't realize how long I continued to suffer. That's why I feel better letting you know all that. I have no regrets in what I have done." _Shadow

"_Still … I am glad you been able to confine it to me but what should I do? Even if I can gladly assure you with my usual optimism, what do you expect to give me in return? From our past interactions, it is usually business for you and nothing else." _Amy

"_I expected as such but I am trying to change myself for the better. I apologize for my attitude I keep giving out if it upsets you." _Shadow

"_No … I am not totally upset with you. (Sigh) This is just all too weird for me to accept it all at once." _Amy

"_Please … I don't want this to end. Just continue to just be here for me." _Shadow

"_Alright." _Amy

Amy just let Shadow rest on her as she now tries to soothe his pain with comforting and assuring speech.

* * *

(Both dreams have a recurring theme throughout the night and both are definitely confused as to why it is being relayed to them.)

* * *

The next morning brought up the many odd circumstances for both Shadow and Amy. Amy slowly wakes up as the sunlight greets her eyes. At first she wanted to explore her dream but she is surprised what greeted her; Shadow is actually clinging onto her despite the pillow they ensured put between them the night before.

Amy's first reaction would have hit Shadow for this but seeing like this made Amy smile that even though Shadow doesn't display any sense of peace at least at this moment he is able to. Amy didn't want to budge at all as she preciously wanted this as long as possible.

It seemed like this for about 10 minutes until Shadow is able to wake up.

"_Good morning Shadow. Feeling any better?" _Amy

"_Maybe. You definitely feel nice to cling to." _Shadow

"_I'll let this incident slide this time Shadow. Can you stop hugging me at this point so we can have some breakfast?" _Amy

Shadow then just let go and rose up slowly facing away from Amy. Amy just shrugged and proceeds to try and head for the kitchen to make breakfast but not before Shadow make a reply.

"_I guess I have a lot to explain to you later though I don't feel guilty explain what I have dream of last night." _Shadow

"_Don't feel bad I too have something to say to you too." _Amy

Shadow actually didn't resort to his usual demeanor and actually thought how Amy will react what he dreamed while Amy also felt the same way.

After Amy and Shadow dealt with a quick shower and making their breakfast, they are both having a bowl of cereal. Amy felt at least address what would be her reaction to Shadow's sleep position.

"_Shadow, it is rare for you to be this warm and soft." _Amy

"_Well I had a meaningful dream of my past. I know I wouldn't elaborate on that anymore but I guess I should explain myself." _Shadow

"_It's no need. I have learned a bit about you in my spare time. I maybe nowhere near from what you experienced but I wish I envy your source of inner strength. If it where me I would be so depressed me that I wouldn't move on." _Amy

"_But … I actually envy your source of optimism. I wish I could always look for the brighter side of things. I guess I want to know more about you now." _Shadow

"_We have all the time of your stay to do so. Once we are done with breakfast let us start our day right together." _Amy

"_Are you going to drag me into something I will not appreciate?" _Shadow

"_I figured as such but I thought about it and let us try to do things your own pace so we will just be hanging out at a park for today." _Amy

Shadow didn't make a reply and both just continued to have breakfast.

Sometime later, in 30 minutes, Amy just needed to make a quick change of clothes before setting out with Shadow. Shadow isn't exactly the patient type so he tries to keep himself preoccupied. Amy finally appeared wearing a red-orange blouse and bright jeans with her simple boots. This raised Shadow's eyebrow.

"_I though you said we be going to the park?" _Shadow

"_Yes but let's make this interesting. Usually it takes me about 15-20 minutes walking to the park I know but since you always push yourself to your limits, I want to test out my sense of speed has improved over the years. So why now engage in a little race." _Amy

"_Ha! You couldn't possibly beat me let alone catch up to your idol. Still I am also curious how far you have improved." _Shadow

"_Sure let us just set my home cleaned first before we settle this." _Amy

In less than 2 minutes they were already outside of Amy's apartment. At this point both have assembled at nearby traffic light to set as their unofficial start gate and Amy also provided the directions to the place.

Shadow is still very confident that Amy has a weaker skillset than Shadow and she will finish behind him. Amy knew this but she wants just to check if she has improved since her last race against Shadow.

The moment the nearby light switched green both sped towards their agreed goal. Shadow and Amy sped past streets and avenues throughout the city. In the end, Shadow still wins and proudly gave an arrogant smirk as Amy arrived in less than 10 seconds later.

"_See. I still am better than you … though you being able to maintain such a pace better than me, if you were able to train more you would be able to catch over even maintain my speed." _Shadow

"_I know … still it is way better than my first attempts in racing against you. I am glad I am improving more and more. Still we are at our destination." _Amy

The park they enter is fairly basic with a layout of a simple lake in the middle, with a garden in one side and a playground in the other. Amy found a nearby bench and calmly sat tired from the rush. Shadow just followed but is standing beside the arm with his usual arms fold.

"_Did I meet your standards by any chance?" _Amy

"_Why would you ask that? I already have someone who will always try to out duel me no matter what. I rather not have another one. Still if you want my honest answer then yes, it is close and yet still not even close to my own limits." _Shadow

"_Figures that you say that but I will prove to you and Sonic that I am not going to lag behind in speed either. I will still train hard and one day I will make both of you respect me." _Amy

Shadow is surprised just how determined Amy has become to prove herself making her similar to himself but this is more on her optimism rather than arrogance. Shadow didn't reply and started to walk away. Before Amy calls out Shadow's action he replied.

"_Would you like some water or a cola?" _Shadow as he pointed a nearby grocery store.

"_Any will do. It's your pick. I will stay here like a good girl and cool off." _Amy

Shadow just nodded and heads to the grocery store.

* * *

QBH: So again, I feel bad making this chapter! Not because I wrote it, it is because what am I trying to establish in my plot.

Sonic: Did you even plan the basic plot out.

QBH: Yes though it is the details I am just overlooking that made me bang my head for my oversight.

Sonic: As long as the story makes sense, you don't have to be extra serious about this.

QBH: Sorry, I tend to treat things seriously most of the time with would explain why I am almost the same level as Shadow's personality wise.

Shadow: That doesn't reassure me in the slightest.

QBH: Hey! I said closely related, I will elaborate on that one next time. Anyway this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Coincidences

QBH: So I have to explain myself why I am more aligned to Shadow than Sonic in my previous post.

Shadow: You do have to explain that to me now.

QBH: Fine. I was an innocent kid until I was bullied for the majority of my school years. It made me grew bitter and resented trust amongst my peers. I didn't care for group social events that much since it doesn't benefit me the slightest. I grew up a bit of a loner and frankly I sometimes like it that way. I am no deliquent, it is just that I tend to not care for others because of the bullied after effects.

Shadow: Didn't know you had it rough, still what makes you think you can be aggressive and threatening person like me?

QBH: To be honest, I am the passive-aggressive player. It is best to not cross that line and I am willing to do things that would benefit me. Also most of the games I started to enjoy are characters that have a tendency to stick to their own goals whether they are good or not.

Shadow: Alright calm down. I can see why you do appreciate your enthusiasm but try not to get too influenced by me? It's my character to be that way and I shouldn't wish it on anyone else.

QBH: Right Thanks. Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Coincidences**

* * *

Shadow calmly entered the grocery store just to buy Amy a drink and maybe one for him as well. Some of the customers notice his presence and started to gossip endlessly. Shadow just didn't put attention to their rumors and heads for the nearby refrigerators to grab a water bottle and a simple cola. As he grabbed what he wanted, he is greeted by a familiar voice.

"_Hey Shadow, long time no see!" _Sonic

Shadow just turned around and saw Sonic and Tails approaching him.

"_The greeting's mutual, Sonic." _Shadow

"_It is odd for you to be within the city, Shadow. Do you have any assignments from G.U.N.?" _Tails

Shadow didn't want to admit that he is on a forced break and calmly lie.

"_No. G.U.N. has become slow lately since there hasn't been any big chaos for a while, and I came on my own accord. Is that a problem?" _Shadow

"_Well … it is a coincidence that you would stroll here to where we get our usual groceries." _Sonic

"_Perhaps. I just finished making a run so I just wanted to have a drink, that's all." _Shadow

Shadow just immediately left the two and headed to the cashier to pay; as he does so, Sonic and Tails are now talking amongst themselves.

"_Do you think we could trust Shadow? He seems calm compared to the last time we met him." _Tails

"_Nah! We shouldn't be paying attention to him! I think it is better we don't bother him since he doesn't pose a threat to any of us at the moment besides we were supposed to buy more snacks here remember?" _Sonic

"_I guess so. You do know you'll be paying it this time right?" _Tails

"_Right." _Sonic

Shadow calmly exited the building just worse than his usual mood but since he got what he set to do, he just shrugged off meeting the two and walked back to the park.

Sonic and Tails were now in the aisle closest to the nearby windows, naturally Sonic suddenly wanted to see if Shadow is still there and to his confidence smirk, he is still visible to him.

"_Oh! Shadow is actually heading to the park, probably finding a nice tree to rest on." _Sonic

"_I thought you said we shouldn't bother him? Huh?" _Tails as he check the prices of the chips

"_Wait, I recognize someone else at the park … is that Amy?" _Sonic

That brought Tails attention. The boys look onwards and saw Amy at one of the benches as Shadow himself is heading to that same spot.

Amy happily is looking at the flowers across the pathway and started to admire them when Shadow offered her the drinks.

"_You said water or cola, Miss Rose?" They are both cold right now." _Shadow

"_I'll have the cola then, thank you for the consideration." _Amy

Amy politely took the cola and quietly drank. Shadow then took the remaining water and sat beside her to take a drink as well.

* * *

The scene is watched by Sonic and Tails and started to gossip.

"_Did Shadow just interact with Amy?" _Sonic

"_Yeah from the looks of it, he did mention he had a run earlier so that's why he bought some drinks. Also Amy is wearing a more street appearance, you don't suppose they …" _Tails

"_I don't know but if Shadow is using Amy then he is got another thing coming." _Sonic as he roll up his sleeves.

"_Didn't you tell me you aren't heavily involved with Amy years ago? And you said I am just a 'friend' to her and nothing else." _Tails

"_Right but I still worry about Amy as a friend but this is Shadow we are talking about. I still don't trust him completely." _Sonic

"_Are you jealous now? … Wait, I don't see Amy acting like her usual lovey-dovey self yet. You may be exaggerating this for now." _Tails

"_Maybe. (Sigh) I just am always worry about my friends but I do want to know why those two are hanging out right now?" _Sonic

"_I guess Amy is trying to be friendly with Shadow? It's not unusual for her to being this sort of thing." _Tails

"_Yeah, I think I would be doing the same way." _Sonic

As Sonic and Tails started to talk about those two, we shift back to Shadow and Amy.

"_So Shadow, I am sorry that I am making you do things that you wouldn't normally do even today or the entire length of your stay with me." _Amy after a taking a small drink

"_It … is actually no trouble this time. Granted that I am in good company, I really should be more open and out to all the people I know. I am honored that you are giving me this chance." _Shadow

"_That's very nice of you, Shadow. I may be wrong being so abrasive towards you. I am glad seeing this side of you for once." _Amy giving out her particular smile.

"_You are welcome though I wish I could do more of this kind of thing. Now I am envious of your optimism, I really should spend more time with you." _Shadow admits

"_Uh … thanks. You know … I am also looking forward to try to spend time with you." _Amy also admits

"_Well … then I have been curious for a while now …" _Shadow

"_And what would that be?" _Amy

"_Are you sure you have given up on Sonic? Because clearly the more I think about it, now it is a shame for Sonic to not reciprocate someone who has grown beautifully in front of him." _Shadow

Amy just remained silent, blushed and tries not to act like Shadow complimented her romantically.

"_Sonic wasn't exactly okay with romantic stuff … it's odd that you would be the first to compliment me this way." _Amy still giving a small smile response.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were still observing from their vantage point from the store window are shocked at what they were witnessing.

"_I can't believe what I am seeing just now. Am I dreaming, Tails?" _Sonic

"_Sadly no. It's odd for the two of them to be interacting this way though I could say the same for you though." _Tails

"_I understand little buddy that I am just her friend but for her to interacting with Shadow that doesn't go unnoticed on my watch." _Sonic

Immediately Sonic wanted to step outside and confront the two but Tails stopped him because he is holding the snacks they were buying and would accidentally be mistaken for theft. After the two paid for their purchase, Sonic instead now wanted no part of what he just witnessed, excuse himself from Tails and runs off. Tails already admitted this is Sonic's response but he is not angry at his friend for doing it, still given that he now is free he now wants to head back to his workshop and maybe plan out what to give to Amy at her birthday too.

* * *

Back at the park after they finished their respective drinks, Amy already felt being pulled into a false sense of security as Shadow been nice and friendly ever since this morning but taking a chance, he finally tries to address an odd concern.

"_Shadow, it is nice of you to be complimenting me but … it's odd for you to be doing all this when before you were a bit prideful about your skills and abilities and rarely about something mundane as today … or me." _Amy

"_I guess you have a point but … I can admit that ever since yesterday that somehow you have been an influence to me and I am trying to pay back in return." _Shadow

"_Well … since you have complimented me already … should … I say the same thing?" _Amy

"_Yes but other than what you mentioned … what else do you think of me?" _Shadow

"_I … to be honest, you have lately have been making me like you more than before and you are doing a better job in being intimate than Sonic. Still like I said yesterday, I am jealous how skilled and strong you are. It makes me want to push myself even harder." _Amy

Shadow after hearing that compliment proceeded to lean a little closer making Amy retreat a little.

"_Then I can help you get to the same level as me, if you want to?" _Shadow

Amy could hear her heart beating loudly and recalling her dream makes this situation all the more foreshadowing. Still given how Shadow has become alluring all of a sudden makes it hard for Amy to deny that she may want to date Shadow now, still she has to be give a response.

"_I never thought you would but … what is the price to pay for your services?" _Amy

"_Nothing … just …" _Shadow

Shadow leaned in slowly and gives a kiss on Amy's cheek. Amy is surprise upon receiving this and quickly out her hands on Shadow's shoulders in retaliation.

"_Wait … why that all of a sudden?" _Amy

"_Granted I would get hit for this but … why not the face since I did do that on purpose." _Shadow

"_I am not against it but the more intimate you are the more I feel bad accepting about this." _Amy

"_Alright, I'll stop for now. Why not we have some lunch? You know any good place to eat?"_ Shadow immediately stood from the bench

"_Well … I do know this Italian restaurant though I wanted to go shopping afterwards." _Amy

"_Sounds good. I'll escort you of course." _Shadow

Amy nodded and the two quietly set out to have lunch out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of the city, Sonic tried once more to get back to his speed rush ways. But not even his high speed runs distract the image that keep returning in his mind. The image of his good friend Amy now in love with Shadow, doing all kinds affection to each other whether it could have been hugs, holding hands and the inevitable kiss. Sonic couldn't wrap the thought and is angry out of worry.

After one seemingly long run, he quickly tuckered out and wanted a place to rest. Soon he found a lake and calmly sat on top a nearby rock and seemingly wanted to talk by himself.

"_I shouldn't be upset over this but why? I know Amy for so long and yet I shouldn't be concerned about her love live? And why would I even bother about such mushy stuff anyway?" _Sonic

Sonic knows this is a fact but he shouldn't be bothered by it and is confused. He doesn't know how to deal this sort of thing and now wonders how to properly resolve it without being immature about it.

The silence made it even worse for Sonic since he there is nothing to preoccupy him. At least within the next 5 minutes, Sonic continued to think about it when a sudden earthquake jolted. Sonic immediately assume position. Then a sudden burst of light flashed close to Sonic. Sonic is blinded for the moment as a portal appeared. Within a few seconds, the portal being stable, a figure quickly jumped out anticipating whatever it may greet her.

"_Hmmm… I hope Marine is able to get it right this time. I didn't like the last world I entered in." _Blaze

Sonic is relieved upon hearing that familiar voice.

"_Blaze?" _Sonic

"_Sonic? So we finally got the dimensional coordinates right. It has been a long time since we last seen each other. How are you?" _Blaze as in to extend a handshake greeting

"_I am okay, Blaze. It has been a long time. So what brings you to our dimension?" _Sonic returning the gesture

"_Well, it is actually nothing serious, Sonic. I always wanted to visit you after the many accidental visits we had in the past and I think I am in the mood for a vacation or two. Guarding the Sol Emeralds has become a lot of work." _Blaze

"_It's cool for you to be visiting us but shouldn't the Sol Emeralds and this portal be in any danger if you are here?" _Sonic

"_It's no problem." _Blaze

Blazed walked up to the portal and with her hand extended the portal quickly circulated into a ring and transformed into a bracelet device.

"_Very impressive. So that is like a portable gate?" _Sonic

"_Yes. So is it okay I stay with you guys for a while?" _Blaze

"_Well sure. It would be an honor to escort a good and beautiful friend." _Sonic

"_Eh?" _Blaze blushed

* * *

QBH: Alright, so I did carry out my earlier idea but I wonder how Sonic will react to this.

Amy: I am pretty sure he would be upset at you like I would if my game canon personality.

Shadow: Still at least you are making things even for all of us so we will gladly follow your story.

QBH: Well thanks but ... I am not causing you to be upset about this right?

Amy and Shadow: None at all, we are starting to enjoy this development.

QBH: Alright now if I could diplomatically talk Sonic to calm down.

Sonic: Before I pummel you for making this lovey-dovey section?

QBH: Okay so in repentance. I will now dedicate the next panel for my personal history with the Sonic series. Anyway this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Conflicting Feelings

QBH: So I have to explain my personal history with the Sonic series?

Sonic: Yeah! It is about time.

QBH: But since this will take some time, so it will be a series of post.

Sonic: Sure, Just narrate it.

QBH: Right. So since I am born in 1991, I don't have any recollection of playing the classic series although my first time playing Sonic is actually at a barbershop when I was about 6 years old, I didn't know the game back then but I do know the iconic level I played while I was having my hair cut; it was Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic 2.

Sonic: Interesting.

QBH: Other than that, I was totally unaware well except the other forms of media that is not game based.

Sonic: Oh! Great! Care to explain that?

QBH: Soon. Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Conflicting feelings.**

* * *

"_This is the first time someone has complimented me that way? Though do you think I am really beautiful now, Sonic?" _Blaze

Sonic quickly realized what he said but upon checking again, it has been years since he had interacted with Blaze. He is quick to notice that the years have been very kind to the princess as her body has shown to be like any woman of her age. This made Sonic embarrassed that he said something like that.

"_Well to be honest, I was just speaking without thinking but … you definitely have changed. I bet you are doing well for your people back home." _Sonic

"_Yes. Though about your compliment, it is the first time I had been admired this way. I am flattered." _Blaze

"_Still now how are you going to spend your vacation here? I don't know a good place for you to stay." _Sonic

"_Is okay at your place? I don't see this is a problem. I can just use my portal to get back in and out though I need just an empty space to active it." _Blaze

"_Well. I guess you can stay at my place though are you sure able to stay at a commoner's place?" _Sonic

"_It is fine. Well thank you for giving me this chance." _Blaze

Blaze quickly gave Sonic a close hug as a sign of thanks. Though Blaze gave a strong intimate hug, Sonic actually like it.

"_It's no trouble, Blaze. So why won't we get going? I still have to show you around town." _Sonic

Blaze quickly let go as Sonic led her back to the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow and Amy calmly walked towards destination, striking a pleasant conversation along the way.

The restaurant is surprisingly wasn't full despite the lunch hour. As soon as both entered, they were seated immediately. All around them though some of the eaters have begun to exchange whispers surrounding the two but both try their best not to be concern. Quickly though they behave like any other patron and ordered a simple lunch together.

Shadow of course was more on edge than Amy given the rumors are still prevalent over the hedgehog's previous actions and tries to focus on Amy who is surprisingly calm though she would react the same way if provoked. Shadow is starting to appreciate Amy more and more given how much Amy is willing to get together with him.

Lunch came and went for the two and both calmly paid and left. As they strolled a bit, Amy finally wanted to know if Shadow is okay.

"_Are you okay? I know I shouldn't ask about it." _Amy

"_I didn't see you behave like you were concerned about the others' gossip?" _Shadow

"_I am used to the gossip about me most of the time. It seems that I always attract attention no matter what I do." _Amy

"_That's interesting. Still how did you enjoy your lunch?" _Shadow

"_It taste good like usual. I came to that place once in a while. Still do you still want to hang around with me? I have something I want to do today." _Amy

"_Well, you mentioned you were going to go shopping? Is this more clothes?" _Shadow

"_Maybe, I wanted to check if there any interesting set of clothes I want. I know you wouldn't go so I can let you go after you escort me to the mall." _Amy

"… _Maybe I am interested this time granted I want to see you in various outfits just this once." _Shadow

Amy is surprised upon hearing this.

"_Sure. Since when are you interested? I mean you have Rouge for a partner in your missions. I am rather plain compared to her." _Amy

"_I rather have you than her besides … I think she has someone else in her mind." _Shadow

Amy blushed heavily since this is the first time someone went clothing shopping with her and Shadow himself noticed Amy's embarrassment and gave a small smirk that he finds this scene cute.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Knuckles have perched on top of a tower hoping he can find his target.

"_This is the third time this week; she couldn't just let it go couldn't she?" _Knuckles

Knuckles is once again upset that the Master Emerald is still under threat. The last time though as he just went back from his house to the Shrine, it was covered in graffiti written in things like: "It will be mine." "I won't let you be at peace that easy. And kiss marks.

Though every time he confronts his rival, she always proves denial with no evidence but this time however Knuckles is able to find one. Then after securing the Master Emerald he sets his culprit.

Upon checking all over the city, he can guess where his rival is and after much thought he had to make a lucky guess and after a big sigh he had to set out just to make his hunch is correct.

Knuckles landed in one part of the city and seeing a nearby jewelry store, he can already deduced that she would come out of the store. And right on queue out came Rouge, feeling in a good mood about seeing the new stock of jewels displayed.

"_Alright Rouge! I finally caught you with trying to claim the Master Emerald! There's no way you can deny me this time!" _Knuckles

"_I don't know what you are talking about. I admit I want the Master Emerald for my collection but since you are too stubborn, I gave up and I have others to try instead." _Rouge

"_Yes, that is indeed true but why would you are also stubborn just why wouldn't you leave the Master Emerald alone?" _Knuckles

"_I don't know what you mean? Clearly I wasn't anyway near the Master Emerald Shrine." _Rouge

"_Then explain this?" _Knuckles as he pull out the lipstick

"…" Rouge

(Awkward silence)

"_Are you sure that is your evidence? And why were you carrying that around with you?" _Rouge

"_You are the only one I know that use this shade of lipstick! Besides then who would write on the Emerald with the lipstick and also tried to claim it?" _Knuckles

"_Okay, first off a gal shouldn't waste something useful like that lipstick and second, that is mine but it was missing that same night." _Rouge

"_I am not buying that lie this time! If you want the Master Emerald so badly then I can sell you it already." _Knuckles

"_Wait I maybe a jewel thief but I won't accept that. Why are you thinking of getting rid of a sacred treasure that is supposed to belong to your tribe for generations?" _Rouge

"_I may have accepted the role as the guardian of the Master Emerald which is a sacred tradition but I can't deal with your persistent attempts at taking it so I don't want to suffer any more of this!" _Knuckles

"_I … I am really sorry. But I guess my plan didn't work after all." _Rouge confesses

"_So you actually admit it?" _Knuckles

"_Eep! … Yes, I did but I had to admit that I had a better motive to do all that." _Rouge

"_And what would that be, more riches for yourself to keep?" _Knuckle

"_Can we discuss this in a more secluded place? We are making a scene now." _Rouge embarrassed

Knuckles forgot about that city crowd and they were all staring at them since he started this whole mess. He quickly apologized and slowly left with Rouge also following him out of embarrassment.

Soon enough they were now at a bay, then after an awkward silence, Knuckles felt bad and tries to break the ice again.

"_Okay … so I am sorry for screaming at you like that. Still what is the reason for you to keep using your attempts at the Master Emerald for?" _Knuckles

Rouge of course isn't exactly comfortable to admit it but since years of doing this lead to no development, it is no too late to say it. Rouge slowly approach Knuckles embarrassed.

"_I am so sorry for never admitting it but … (kisses him). I have always liked you ever since our confrontation back then in the ARK." _Rouge

Knuckles is surprised and yet speechless

"_Just now did you just …" _Knuckles

"_Yes … and I meant it this time. You have been making me think about you from time to time. I apologize for so many of the acts I have done." _Rouge

"_I don't know what to say." _Knuckles

"_But … do you believe me this time? I am worried that I am not getting through you unlike before." _Rouge

"_Alright, I believe you for now but prove to me that your feelings are genuine for a long time." _Knuckles

"_I understand, I have to build your trust all over again but we are okay now?" _Rouge

"_Yes." _Knuckles

This follows with a warm hug between the two.

* * *

In another part of the town, Shadow and Amy continued a casual conversation as they walked through their destination. It seemed odd that even though they have never had a conversation in the past. Amy still felt a bit insecure that Shadow is being this soft and calm compared to his more intimidating appearance.

"_Still I wonder would you look like besides your usual outfit." _Shadow

_I don't know. This is the first time I had someone go with me shopping for clothes and …" _Amy nervously blushed

"_What? Is it because of me accompanying you of all people? Yes, it is rather odd but I don't mind." _Shadow

"_Does that mean you don't care what others opinion of you?" _Amy

"_I am not being mean towards others it is just that I don't want people to get involved already." _Shadow

"_I can understand that but why now?" _Amy

"_I don't see anything wrong trying to change and I am grateful for this." _Shadow

"_Okay but I don't know. I doubt you would be able to tolerate me wasting our day shopping and I doubt you have a sense of style also." _Amy

"_But does Sonic ever did this sort of thing?" _Shadow

"_Well what do you think?" _Amy

This made Shadow to grin making Amy also give the same.

"_Well it would be a first for both of us. I don't see anything wrong with trying something new." _Shadow

"_Yeah and well we are here." _Amy

They were preoccupied as they chat that didn't notice they are at their destination. Even in any given day, it seemed normal for everyone except some noticed Shadow and began to hear rumors, this of course made Amy nervous since he did accompany her in his own word, so she had to be her usual behavior and tries still to do her usual browsing.

Amy at first felt nervous upon entering the first store she had in mind and started to check a few clothes, in little time she is able to try a few outfits in mind. All the while though is a bit interested as he watched Amy in the various outfits but him at first silent when Amy asks:

"_Is this seemed fitting?" _Amy while trying out and checking a very simple light blue dress.

"… _It actually suits you." _Shadow

Amy is a bit surprise Shadow is providing feedback but both were expressing a sense of awkwardness, Amy has been getting praise from Shadow, making her appreciate him more and more; while Shadow he doesn't admit it yet but the more he looks at Amy posing innocently the more he likes her.

Oddly, as Amy is dragging Shadow for about 15 stores until they took a stop at a fast food place for a break. Amy now feels so bad that she has to apologize.

"_Gee… Time flew by so fast. Thanks for helping me choose some new outfits. Don't worry, I am done for today. Sorry for making you follow and hold some of my baggage." _Amy

"_It is no trouble. Still I did found myself to enjoy today too." _Shadow admits

"_Really? But is there anything else you want to do?" _Amy

"_Maybe … just stay here. I am just going to get what I need." _Shadow

Shadow calmly walked away. Amy of course is still feels awkward either not knowing what would Shadow do now but as she casually drink and also eats some of the snacks. Shadow though quickly head to a jewelry store that caught his eye and proceeds to enter it.

* * *

QBH: So regarding my slow pace, I admit that I am uploading once per week. It doesn't matter when I would upload as long there is one.

Amy: It is okay, don't try to tire yourself just to make a deadline you set yourself.

QBH: Right. Though I still am sticking to my quota of every upload sometime in the week.

Shadow: So in regards to the story?

QBH: It is still on course, though I am feeling bad it isn't close to canon.

Sonic: Nah! There isn't anything you should be worrying about.

QBH: Gee. Sure this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Friendly Gestures

QBH: So I have to explain my personal history with the Sonic series part 2.

Sonic: You mentioned other media so care to explain.

QBH: So I point out that I have watched the early Sonic cartoons before Sonic X.

Sonic: What about the comics?

QBH: Even though I bought Archie comics, the Sonic comics is something I was never interested in though I have stumbled copies whenever I can find one.

Sonic: Ever discuss more about your game experiences with my franchise?

QBH: Soon. Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Friendly Gestures**

* * *

Shadow entered the jewelry store, hoping he can find what he wanted. It may sound silly for him to be there but he wanted to give to something to Amy back. Even though he did join the shopping on his accord, he didn't see anything wrong and he did enjoy a little seeing Amy act like her usual self as she tried various outfits and he also complimented and chose some of them and felt there is still something missing.

As Shadow browse the display, he felt he knew a good piece of jewelry would add a touch but he is still curious on what kind. Seeing Shadow actually browsing the jewelry, the store owner personally approached Shadow and politely greeted him like any other customer.

"_Good afternoon, Sir. I see you are looking for something of good value." _Owner

"_Perhaps, I have something in mind. Do you have anything that compliment a girl's beauty?" _Shadow

"_We do have those but can you describe the girl for me? Is she a special friend or just an acquaintance?" _Owner

"_I can say she is just a friend, nothing more." _Shadow

"_Though why give her such a fine gift, sir?" _Owner

"_I thought she deserve something great that shows how grateful I am to her." _Shadow reluctantly admits

"_Well … doing this seems to be a good decision on your part though I think I might have something that might match what you need." _Owner

The owner then presented Shadow a pair of jade emerald shape earrings.

"_This actually seems to be the one I am looking for. It would definitely make her happy. Though how much does it going to cost?" _Shadow

"_Actually the price is actually reasonable; 250 rings." _Owner

Shadow actually didn't react to the price considering it is reasonable and humbly pays for them. Shadow felt relieved he found what he hoped would be a good way of expressing his thanks to Amy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy began to feel worried that Shadow may have ditched her. This has happened with Sonic multiple times in the past and for her; she just had to accept it inevitably. As soon as Amy finishes the snacks she bought, Shadow returned sporting a calm smirk, this made Amy concerned.

"_I thought you would ditch me like Sonic." _Amy

"_Please … I am not the same as that faker. He clearly shouldn't have treated you better than this." _Shadow

"_That happened years ago, Shadow. I don't know if he has matured since then." _Amy

"_Well … did he ever give you appreciation for everything you have done for him before?" _Shadow

"_Hm… not really. Do you even have to argue with that?" _Amy

"_I guessed not." _Shadow grinned

Shadow then give her the jewelry case.

"_Here … this is to show my thanks." _Shadow

"_But … I can't accept this. I am already worried that all the things I keep doing with you have been ticking you off." _Amy

"_Please, I don't find this activity to be meaningless. Still I wanted to find something to compliment some of the clothes you bought today." _Shadow

"_Well … okay." _Amy

Amy opened the case seeing the earrings.

"_These are nice, Shadow. Thank you." _Amy giving her usual smile

Shadow actually smiled also in returned.

After the two continue to have their snack, both think it is time for them to head back to Amy's apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic has escorted Blaze to his place. Though he still felt awkward since he never noticed how attractive Blaze has become. Even though he has spent times with Amy, they weren't exactly a good way to address his friend. Still once they arrive at his home, he had to be a gentleman.

"_Okay, let me open the door for you." _Sonic

"_Now, you don't have to be so formal towards me, I am a guest to your dimension. It's okay for you to be yourself. Don't try to hard trying to impress me." _Blaze

"_Well … I haven't been very good to my other friends before. I still have some social flaws with some of them." _Sonic

After escorting Blaze in and giving her a small tour of his place, they are now in the living room talking.

"_This is very rare for the easy going hero to be now displaying awkward social graces." _Blaze

"_Now don't be so mean to me too. After being nice and friendly to you too before, at least show some humility." _Sonic

"_Now … now, Sonic. I was just kidding. Though it feels cute you act this immature. So I don't mind, please I want to get you once more again. After all, I decided to visit you here on my own accord." _Blaze

"_That's great for you to be here and all though is there for you to be here? I really want to know." _Sonic

Blaze then leaned a little blushing towards to Sonic making him uncomfortable.

"_You have proven yourself time and time again how heroic your efforts are. You never seize to amaze even until now. I really want to know you much longer and deeper than before." _Blaze

"_The feeling is the same. So is there anything I should know that I be aware that I should be careful for?" _Sonic

"_Well I have learned to be mellow a bit but how can I even tell you that. It would take some time for both of us to learn but …" _Blaze

Blaze leaned even more inviting Sonic to follow until Blaze stopped herself.

"_I will restrain myself for now. Still I wonder what you make you think you are attracted to me for this time when you know that Amy would know about this." _Blaze

"_You don't have to worry about that though. If you must know that I have settled that issue with Amy years ago. Though I still feel I am not boyfriend material, I have reacted too immature in front of my friends before." _Sonic

"_Well it is not too late for you to act mature now can't you." _Blaze

"_I guess not … though do I have to be taught from you, my lady?" _Sonic

"_Why not? Think of it as payment for my stay. Don't worry I will make it easier and make it a bit fun for you." _Blaze

"_I bet I am not going to like this." _Sonic reluctantly admits

* * *

Meanwhile back to Knuckles and Rouge, they were hanging about this time still despite their admittance to their feelings, it hasn't progress from that.

"_So … are you still after the Master Emerald even until now?" _Knuckles

"_If it makes you feel better then no. I have dropped that after all these years. Still I am not giving up being a jewel thief since my ambition is still to get as much jewels as I can." _Rouge

"_Still determined as ever as expected; you haven't changed." _Knuckles

"_Why thank you. Now are you ready for one more round?" _Rouge

"_You just couldn't stop after all of this? Sure, why not." _Knuckles

"Rouge gives a rather confident and alluring smile as she leaned forward to give Knuckles a more intimate kissing.

* * *

Back at Amy's Apartment, Shadow and Amy arrived home and while Amy had to enter her bedroom to sort her new purchases leaving Shadow behind to be once again at the balcony staring at the horizon; reflecting again about today.

"_It has been a long time since I had been at peace, enjoying the simple things and actually being in others company." _Shadow

As Shadow spends more time talking to himself, Amy as she placed all her new clothes away, remembers the earrings Shadow gave her and places them at top of her dresser. After placing her new clothes away she tried the new earrings, she smiled that it matched her eyes and after putting the earrings back in the box, she had to head back to Shadow.

Shadow in the meantime is now bored and feeling oddly ticked like before. Amy again guesses that Shadow would be out in the balcony and promptly approached him.

"_Are you okay being by yourself again?" _Amy

"_Why take so long to just get those new clothes away?" _Shadow

"_I am sorry once again. Okay I deserve to be punished this time." _Amy

"_I am not going that far. I don't mean to be totally annoyed, besides I did get to see how beautiful you looked in those outfits you have tried today." _Shadow

"_That … is a bit too much coming from you, Shadow." _Amy embarrassed

"_Why? I mean, it is true I rarely say anything of a compliment but you deserve it. It's odd that he hasn't done anything like this hasn't he?" _Shadow

"_That's true but I … you have been making feel uncomfortable because of this. I am still not used to this. I mean … sure I would be doing the same thing to Sonic but …" _Amy

"_Then why didn't he return those feelings? I am not forcing you to make a choice but it has been your own path to take. Why are you still hesitant to me?" _Shadow

"_It's just … that I am afraid. There I admit it. I don't want to suffer anymore." _Amy

"… _Suffer? You aren't showing any pain?" _Shadow

"_Don't you get it? I had my own delusion! I had conflicts about love. I had conflicts on my own path, happiness and all that." _Amy

"_Are you afraid to try again? It seems you couldn't be any more different than me and yet you were the one who opened up to me. So can't I do the same?" _Shadow

"_Yes but why giving me this chance and coming from you?" _Amy

"_This isn't a demand or an order. I am willing to be here for you on my own accord. So it's rare for me to do this and I want to see you happy just like you used to." _Shadow

"_Well … alright but I am sorry again for today. This time we will pick what you wanted to do tomorrow." _Amy

Shadow thought about it and actually asked.

"_You mentioned you wanted to improve your skills, so why not let me test them." _Shadow

"_Are you sure I can train now with you? But can I even go well against you?" _Amy

"_Saying that admits defeat already. How can you prove that you can be a hero like Sonic? Don't worry I care about you too." _Shadow admits

"_Right. I need to gain more confidence. Okay then, it is your call tomorrow. I'll just get ready for that, okay?" _Amy

Amy went back inside to get things ready; leaving Shadow once again to himself granted he guess it makes sense to be prepared though given that he made this decision and she accepts it without hesitation made him worried. He is concern that she is really that unaware or naïve still.

Nevertheless, this is the first time in a long time he had someone willing to take him on other than Sonic. He isn't sure that he should be pleased at such an opportunity to check on his skills or worried it may have cause a problem.

Amy then reluctantly as she reached for basic necessities like bandages, extra clothes since she has to train the whole day with Shadow, so she has to be prepared for the worst of the worst. Having remembered Shadow's ways in fighting his opponents, she expects more pain than she had received in her lifetime but backing down from a challenge is something that she is familiar with and this isn't the first time she has done so.

After an hour has passed, Shadow now more cranky than usual because of his boredom now decides to head back inside and talk again to Amy about his proposed training. As he does go back in, he saw Amy reading quietly about First Aid Techniques.

"_Do you already expect to get hurt? I am not going to put you out of your misery." _Shadow

"_Saying that doesn't reassure me anything. Given that you have a tendency to have no mercy towards anyone who gets in your way. It doesn't seem bad to actually be prepared for your brutality." _Amy

"_I would be offended to be called that but I promised that I would only push you until I think you have enough." _Shadow as he sat beside Amy

"_Still I know I will not enjoy this." _Amy

"_If you want to improve you have to endure training, no matter how painful it takes." _Shadow

"_Just promise me that you are responsible in taking care of me while we do training tomorrow." _Amy

"_I promise." _Shadow

* * *

QBH: So regarding my chapter, I am still not sure how the views translate to?

Shadow: Why be concern with that? You are making this on your own accord.

QBH: Yeah about that, I have to announce that the fanfic will be uploaded much slower than once was, I say about a new one every 2 weeks or so.

Amy: Why the sudden announcement?

QBH: I am having a difficult time now since real life is getting more complicated.

Shadow: But you are making this story right?

QBH: Sure and this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Friendships or Romances?

QBH: So, I just had to speak out about my gaming experience with Sonic.

Sonic: Yeah pretty much though since you are the same age as me, how did you get to know the Sonic franchise?

QBH: I did though my experience is way different. Since I grew up with a Nintendo products mostly, I am clueless with the Sonic series unless you counting the Archie comics.

Sonic: Well what made you decide to go from the Nintendo camp?

QBH: Since I got playing Smash Bros. Brawl. I finally relented and joined in picking Sonic games with Sonic colors as my first Sonic game. That and well I bought a PS3 for other series not exclusively made to Nintendo systems.

Sonic: But you are now putting this series with your current set of games?

QBH: Absolutely. Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Friendships or Romances?**

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic had to endure a little bit of crash course on being a rather formal, though Blaze seemed to enjoy Sonic's attempts though given that he is trying his best. Blaze does though admire Sonic's willingness despite his more relaxed and more carefree personality.

"_I really don't know if I should take all this lessons seriously." _Sonic

"_I guess though why did you willingly allow yourself to be taught even basic good manners?" _Blaze

"_It's rather silly to even explain. I feel really bad that I acted a jerk to most of my friends at times and I can't even express how sorry I am when I was just fooling around." _Sonic

"_Well Sonic, why admit this me? I mean I haven't actually experienced your full attitude to me." _Blaze

"_I guess with you that I have a clean slate. I want to start out fresh for once, you understand, right?" _Sonic

"_It's fine to admit your mistakes and learn from them but I shouldn't be the only one who should hear this. Have you admitted how much of a fool you have become to your friends?" _Blaze

"_I … never actually genuinely admit I have my issues to my friends. Do you think they will forgive me after putting up my bad antics?" _Sonic

"_Like you said, it would be nice of you to actually admit it fully. Well … we all accept each other's flaws and mistakes but all of us will remain friends no matter what." _Blaze as she placed one hand on Sonic's shoulder

"_Gee … that is very considerate of you. You have changed so much since we last met. I guess I should give you a tour of our world since you had been focused on guarding the Sol Emeralds." _Sonic

"_Thank you. Though make sure you can do what you just told me alright? I am looking forward to so much to see in this dimension." _Blaze

It didn't take long for the two of them to check Sonic's house before setting out.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Knuckles and Rouge. They were still now in the awkward relationship phase.

"_I admit that I have a soft spot for you but I wish I can know that your words are sincere and I know that you are genuinely admitting them to me." _Knuckles

"_I understand. You still couldn't believe me after years of being a cunning jewel hunter. Though why you did also boast that you are great at finding treasures?" _Rouge

"_It's a skill I have learned because I have the Master Emerald to keep guarding but that I am well aware of other treasures in my spare time." _Knuckles

"_And would you like it like this?" _Rouge

Rouge then give Knuckles a warm and passionate kiss. Knuckles had tasted Rouge's lips before but this time however it felt genuine. Knuckles admits this is the kind of thing he can get away with Rouge as let his hands show this arousal. Rouge is surprised by this and blushed uncomfortably.

"_Since when did someone as thick headed as you can do this? It finally shows you aren't that dense?" _Rouge

"_I'll let that slide for now but I'll prove to you that I am not that dense." _Knuckles

"_Then since you are already an adult why not tonight? I mean if you really prove to me that you are. I'll be coming over to your place. Hope you are ready by then." _Rouge

Rouge quickly flew away leaving Knuckles now mesmerized but is now shocked recalling since both are adult ages then the first thing that came to his mind is that he can feast on her. This made him somehow angry that he really needs to find help. Since Sonic isn't exactly the best person for this matter, he hoped Tails could help him now and quickly heads to his place.

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, after Amy reading the first aid book for 30 minutes leaving Shadow upset and bored though he is expressing it in his usual attitude. This went unnoticed until Amy said.

"_You know I am not putting you on a leash so you can do anything if you pleased." _Amy

"_Though that meant I am considering myself a rude guest, I already told you that I am under your home. So I can't just do anything that may upset you." _Shadow

"_I do get your point but what do you have in mind? Is there anything you would like for me to do?" _Amy as she placed the book away

Shadow then lean closer and put his hand in Amy's cheek causing Amy to be surprised.

"_I want to be honest with you…" _Shadow

"_What do you mean? I … don't understand what you are trying to do." _Amy overwhelmed

"_What do you think of me?" _Shadow

"_What? I … just can't answer that!" _Amy

Amy could hear her heart beat loudly and this isn't the first time either but she still knows she isn't dropping her guard like this. She is just trying not to admit this change of mood and tries to fight back.

"_Still … I couldn't deny that there is something that I can sense from you. How can I be a friend to you if you can't tell me?" _Shadow

"_If you keep putting it this way you are bound to get smacked! I don't care if you are acting dashing now or I will get hit for this but try not to push this." _Amy

This threat doesn't work, Shadow then softly asked

"_Just answer my question and I will give you your space back." _Shadow

"_You may never be like Sonic but I admit that there is something about you that is better than he could ever will." _Amy

"_That's better. Amy … I have to be honest that I am starting to appreciate you." _Shadow

"_By acting like you is a smooth operator, nice try! It will take a better effort to get through to me." _Amy

"_I see so I am sorry about what I done. I was just bored. Still you aren't denying about this wouldn't you?" _Shadow

"_Be reasonable, Shadow! It's true that I am not against this but I am not easily swayed yet. I am still on guard that you will cause something to me and I will not be extremely happy about it soon." _Amy

She soon stormed outside both embarrassed and mad, hoping that he would at least respect her privately.

Shadow is surprised but admits that the move didn't work though he did gave the tactic a try and has to resort to other means but this is the first time, he admits to himself that his goal is to get closer to Amy and he had to make this up somehow. Realizing the time, he decides to try and make dinner for the two of them as a start of an apology. Though he knows that there will be a training segment tom, he hoped this will set the mistake he had done on his part.

* * *

In another section of Central City, Sonic took Blaze around town and took their time admiring the sights of the bustling city. Not long after, they were now in a seemingly empty park.

"_Why not stop here? We had been roaming around for quite some time." _Blaze

"_Yeah, why not! I am kind of tired roaming around." _Sonic

It didn't take them long till they find an empty bench and both sat down.

"_So … how was your first day? I mean we had quite an interesting day." _Sonic

"_Well … yeah. It was certainly interesting. Still I have one thing I wanted to ask now." _Blaze

"_And what would that be?" _Sonic

Blaze then put her hand into Sonic and despite her nervousness asks:

"_I am lucky I was introduced to you. Sorry for being hostile at first but I realize that I am fortunate to have good friends now. Although it may sound weird but … I have liked you after our many adventures together." _Blaze

"_Thanks but … I am not sure. This is the first time; I get appreciated for what I have done. Still, I never paid attention to you before and how beautiful you are now." _Sonic

"_Oh! But what about Amy? I thought with her being one of your friends then it should have been and the last time I checked she was quite possessive of her about you." _Blaze

"_You don't have to worry about her. I had a simple talk with her but I didn't feel bad that I wasn't looking for a commitment at the time. Though I maybe a bit late in the relationship department." _Sonic

"_I see … did you actually break her heart then?" _Blaze

"_No. Actually we talked about it and she understood it quite well. We were spending our time more and more apart. It is kind of sad that she is always looking up to me. I should feel happy that I didn't destroy my friendship with Amy but I am not sure yet that I gone over the guilt of 'breaking up with her'." _Sonic

Blaze then puts her hand in Sonic's face and smiled

"_I am sure that you did your best and I am glad." _Blaze

"_Really thanks." _Sonic

Sonic didn't realize it until Blaze leaned and gave Sonic a kiss.

"_This meant that I can have you. I am admitting it now that there should be nothing between us then." _Blaze

"_I … one more please." _Sonic

Blaze didn't even refuse as this time Sonic isn't shocked as he too felt the gesture now.

"_Blaze, that kiss sure felt special but … are you sure?" _Sonic

"_Of course. Granted you are the only one who has shown me how gifted you are. I am happy that I have been accepted and changed my attitude for the better." _Blaze

"_I should admit to you that I am not comparing you to Amy but you were a bit aloof and stubborn much like your name … though it actually suits you. I can see that burning sensation just how I can feel the wind at times." _Sonic

"_Yes. I can feel that sensation from you though." _Blaze

"_Now, can why not give me a good some heat in my lips again?" _Sonic

"_If you ask you will receive." _Blaze

Blaze started it again this time making sure Sonic actually felt their kiss.

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, while Shadow is busy making dinner, Amy outside on her balcony is still trying to calm and reflect or address Shadow's recent move.

"_Really? Why would he do such an act? I mean … Shadow looked very smooth of him but _(slaps herself ashamed) _I still not sure whether to accept it all. Sonic never did this kind of thing." _Amy

Of course Amy realize that it has been so long since she had a romantic episode but she knows from experience that she took it hard and isn't willing to jump in again. Granted she and Sonic never got together, she is hesitant because of Shadow. Shadow is in a way different than Sonic now and how is she going to deal with him if he continues to acts like he is.

"_(Sigh) I maybe hard on Shadow for that but knowing him he would act on things no matter how big the goal is. I am still aware I won't give in yet and I not backing down from someone like him." _Amy

Amy's attitude still hasn't changed that she can be persistent at times and naturally any challenge isn't going to be hassle but now will she be able to handle since Shadow is a guest for a while.

Amy admits now that she should apologize for easily rejecting Shadow despite his good act which she actually liked and points for him since Sonic never did that in any way. Also she had to answer Shadow's simple question and where does it stand for the two of them.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tails shop in the Mystic Ruins, Tails had been thinking what special gift he had in mind for Amy. He is talking over the communicator with Cream over what Amy likes until am unexpected knock on the door.

"_Someone's at the door, I am sorry but could you wait till I answer that." _Tails

"_Sure thing. I still had to go through our list for the party, right Cheese?" _Cream

"_Chao, Chao!" _Cheese

The door was banging loudly enough for Tails to get annoyed.

"_I wonder who it could be." _Tails

"_Tails! I need your help!" _Knuckles barge in

"_What is it this time? Look I know you need help with the Master Emerald but isn't that your job?" _Tails

"_It is not the Master Emerald this time!" _Knuckles

"_Is this regarding Rouge? Sorry … I can't meddle with her, that's your problem." _Tails

Knuckles couldn't believe that it was that easy to deduce out but he still had to narrate what happened earlier.

* * *

QBH: So regarding the chapter, I have very little to say honestly.

Shadow: Then answer me this simple question?

QBH: And what would that be? I hope I won't get beaten up by you.

Shadow: That wouldn't happen and I have been curious as to what made you decide to make this in the first place?

QBH: It's a complicated story. Though I will explain in the future.

Shadow: Fine and I will say that I am not totally against your explanation.

QBH: Sure and this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Romantic Episode

QBH: So, I just had to speak out about common pairing triangle

Sonic: Oh please! Then explain your point of view?

QBH: As far is canon goes, it is open for interpretation. Since Sega would never explore this in their games and the other forms of media also juggles this suggestion but I will take game canon since this is still based on the games most of the time.

Amy: Are you suggesting there isn't something between me and Sonic?

QBH: I can place it close but no though since the cast doesn't have a fleshed out info and the way their interactions between each other also varies.

Shadow: You made your point clear. Though do you see this pairing legitimate?

QBH: Absolutely though explaining that would be for next time. Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Romantic Episode**

* * *

Amy felt a little bad for lashing out and now heads back inside to try and apologize; only seeing Shadow busy in the kitchen trying to cook a decent meal. Amy realizing Shadow's intentions was slightly relieved though she is still worried that there is still a dark motive for his acts. She tries to put the worries aside and calmly went back to the first aid book again.

Less than 1 hour later, Shadow is finished making the meal and set the table. As he did put some elegance into the dining, he had doubts something unusual of him.

"_Would Amy actually appreciate something like this? Granted she isn't that naïve and gullible. It may take much more that this but I am now curious as to make her happy. That's something I never considered before." _Shadow

Shadow of course never cared for anyone reasonably unless it does come across his goals. This particular had at first a clear goal but at the start he overestimated how much everything could not go the way he planned it. Shadow by at this point actually relented that it is no use trying to be the chess master in this ploy and in the end, he nearly forgotten that there is no reward after the brilliant goal he set out. He now just shrugged saying he is now brooding again and wants to put that behind.

Amy now really has put her defense on hold since she is trying to be prepared for the agreed training with Shadow tomorrow. It didn't take long for the aroma of the food to call her into the dining room. As Shadow put the finishing touches in the dining table, Amy finally enter the room.

"_I … never expected such class. This seems really pleasant of you to make Shadow. Since when did you have time to be this formal?" _Amy

"_Maria actually taught me a bit about formalities. I did have the time to learn more about it after all the events were settled peacefully." _Shadow admits

"_Sorry to hear that. So you learn also to cook a magnificent dinner by any chance?" _Amy

"_Yes, it does beat the usual grind what G.U.N. provides. So this is for what I have done earlier. At least this is a start for my actions." _Shadow

"_Well, sure you are forgiven but this seems a bit too much." _Amy as she took a seat at the simple dining table

"_I do owe you for the stay too, right? Besides this is a rare thing for me to do." _Shadow as he also took the opposite seat

"_But when do you act so formal when most of the time your blunt as a brick. Does Rouge or Omega see you behave this way?" _Amy

The comment did sting Shadow and is trying not to get upset.

"_Surprisingly, no though I couldn't say the same for you when things don't go your way." _Shadow retorts

The same sting is felt to Amy too.

"_Now let us not get into a grudge much. We are here to dine on your cooked food." _Amy

"_Yes. I hope you like what I made." _Shadow

The two finally became silent as they now sample their dinner. It didn't take long for Amy's face to show some amazement. It was actually made well enough to compare a good restaurant. Shadow actually sense this and give out a confident smirk.

"_This seems odd for you to make. If you didn't have a job as a special agent then you would make a fine chef." _Amy

"_I never sense this talent would be of good use since I was created as a …" _Shadow

"'_Ultimate Life form' I get the memo. Hearing that always make me feel you have become arrogant and yet I am jealous of your skills. I could never become anywhere near that level anyway." _Amy

"_I don't know how to respond to both at the same time. Granted it seems we don't have yet to see eye to eye." _Shadow

"_I do agree but let us try not to insult or force each other into immediate anger." _Amy

"_I for once also agree." _Shadow

* * *

While there small and meaningful conversation while having dinner is going on, at Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins after Knuckles narrating the events that happened earlier Tails tries to make sense out of all of it while a seemingly clueless Cream and Cheese watch from the communicator.

"_So why did you confront Rouge about her lipstick?" _Tails

"_That's not the point! Look, Rouge finally admits that she hasn't stopped liking me since I rescued her from that time near the Ark." _Knuckles

"_So? We already knew that! Just how dense are you?" _Tails

Cream and Cheese snickered a bit from the monitor.

"_Look … Rouge will be stopping by tonight to prove to me that she 'likes' me genuinely. I know this is out of your league but you always been our resident genius so help me." _Knuckles

Tails immediately told Cream that he will chat later regarding the party; Cream agreed to his request since she understood that this is adult talk and promptly signed off and decides to also go over the party plans by herself.

"_Knuckles, I maybe 12, so I don't even know what does Rouge would do but given her personality she would … even you would get the hint right?" _Tails

"_That's a possibility but could you at least give me tips on just for tonight? I mean she would be at my place later this evening." _Knuckles

"_I am sorry but you are on your own and don't you then get going back home before she arrives." _Tails

"_Well it was worth a try; anyway I'll inform you what will happen later. I bet you Sonic would be surprised." _Knuckles a bit smug

"_Given him, yeah I can't wait to see his reaction too." _Tails grinning

Knuckles at least cheer Tails up before leaving and everything was made back to normal as the former makes haste towards his home while the latter tries to contact Cream again.

* * *

Back to the park, Sonic and Blaze as the two were still in a weird state as the two were still locked in an embrace.

"_You don't want to let go so we can have dinner?" _Sonic

"_Maybe just one more kiss and treat me out then?" _Blaze

"_Of course." _Sonic

The two finally gave one more lasting kiss before setting out to a local restaurant walking hand in hand.

* * *

Meanwhile at Amy's apartment, Amy and Shadow were actually quiet eating dinner. It seemed that way until they both decided to clean up the dinner table.

"_Here I'll help." _Shadow

"_No, I will handle this by myself. It is my turn to be thankful for your exquisite meal. So you can clean away the leftovers if you like." _Amy

Shadow gave a typical reaction and actually did what Amy promptly told then again it was the right thing not to leave food out in the open.

After the two has finished their chores, Amy has tries to apologize and give Shadow a proper answer to his earlier advances. Now they were at the living room.

"_Shadow I am sorry for being resistant to your moves but you keep surprising me with them. I can't be totally wrong being defensive like you would." _Amy

"_Isn't that the same way he would respond when you were doing it to Sonic?" _Shadow

"_I never realized that when I was younger so I am open to getting close to you. I guess I am not used to this mutual interaction." _Amy

"_Then … I am not holding back now." _Shadow

Shadow then approached Amy and gives a tender hug.

"_Someone like you deserve better than what Sonic has ever done." _Shadow

"_Yes but I can't say the same for you. I … am glad you are likeable but this isn't forced, I hope." _Amy

"_I am grateful that you are so warm to me. I now want to be close to you like a friend should." _Shadow

"_Well … it can be done. We can be friends if you like but aren't you against that?" _Amy

"_I used to be too but …" _Shadow

Shadow's face leaned closer and closer while putting his hands to Amy's face. Amy is caught by the sensation and didn't budge, as if that attraction to him has surfaced. It didn't take long for Shadow to relax on and rub his face softly against hers. Amy really could hear her heart beat so loudly. This feeling is something she couldn't have dreamed of and felt she is actually happy.

Shadow decided to stop but Amy really didn't want this moment to actually end put her hand in his chin and said:

"_If you can't just hide then I will." _Amy

Shadow is surprised as Amy aimed for Shadow's lips; Amy finally admitted that it felt good to actually get what she longed for. Even if it wasn't Sonic, she has someone now who does reciprocate her feelings. Shadow felt the genuine warmth in Amy. It felt odd for him to admit but he couldn't deny that he does have a heart for Amy. It was a quick kiss though after that Amy now tries to retreat on her actions.

"_I … don't know what came over me." _Amy

"_But you did that without hesitation. I never expected it to be this quick." _Shadow

"_That's because I can't deny how alluring you have become. Shadow, I am sure this won't last long." _Amy

"_We will see, Miss Rose." _Shadow

Amy somehow didn't actually let go still content with him actually embracing her.

* * *

Knuckles back at his home in Angel Island, after having a calm dinner now has to expect what Rouge will pull on him but judging from what they did earlier in the day, he already expects more of removing their tension against each other.

Knuckles, being a hotheaded individual, isn't exactly calm about this and the nervousness made him worried that Rouge will just pull something up again. Thinking he may have forgotten to check on the Master Emerald one more time, proceeds to almost head out when a knock finally came to the door.

"_I am sorry to keep you waiting, Knuckles. I know you would get mad at me." _Rouge

"_Well at least you didn't back out on your act." _Knuckles

"_I can make it up to you from now on." _Rouge

Rouge then quickly as she came in, give Knuckles a delicious alluring kiss. Knuckles expected this but felt this one a bit more sincere and gladly accept it.

"_I am surprised you are not resisting to me. What are you hiding from me?" _Rouge

"_I got nothing to hide since I don't keep secrets. I used to be gullible and dense but so many interactions among friends have changed me a lot." _Knuckles

"_And I am the biggest contributor to your change? You still haven't matured from my point of view." _Rouge

"_Then … I would have asked that your jewels seemed to have grown bigger last time." _Knuckles

"_I never thought you would notice them. Still I think that isn't enough." _Rouge

"_If you insist then." _Knuckles

Knuckles then quickly swept Rouge by her feet and is now carrying her. Rouge is continued to be surprised and embarrassed. Knuckles already didn't beat around the bush and proceeded to head into his bedroom. Rouge didn't expect it to be this quick and as Knuckles lay her down in his bed, she still tries to manipulate him to stop.

"_Now, now … let us try not to be hasty. I didn't expect this when I came over." _Rouge

"_Don't trick me anymore. I can admit it to you much like you earlier did." _Knuckles

Rouge maybe the cunning thief/agent but this is the first time, her tactics is not working against her longtime rival. Knuckles sighed and seeing this is the first time she is vulnerable proceeds to make this worth every moment. Knuckles then proceeded to touch Rouge's more sensitive areas making her blush hard, Knuckles then aimed to strip Rouge's clothes. As soon as she saw his intentions, she understood he isn't the same the first time she met him.

"_You certainly aren't dense anymore. Come now a girl like me shouldn't wait around any longer." _Rouge

Rouge then let Knuckles do more of his arousal all the while adding a few kissing rounds in between. After that, Rouge completely vulnerable submitted to sexual intercourse finally to the person she has long been close to.

* * *

QBH: So regarding the story, I am hoping I didn't make it too over the top.

Amy: Are you just rubbing this romantic stuff already?

QBH: Not exactly. I just feel bad whenever I write the story though I am satisfied i get this done.

Shadow: But do you honestly like the way you have written so far?

QBH: Of course but I am have finished with the pairings there is no more ones I am going to admit.

Sonic: Alright. So are you going to get the story more exciting?

QBH: Sure and this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	11. Chapter 11: The Night Continues

QBH: So the relationship triangle issue, I just had to open my mouth.

Sonic & Shadow: Yes, It is already annoying that you are writing another shipping fic.

QBH: Cut me some slack and I cemented the thought that Sonic and Amy's relationship will never be used or explored in the games overall plot and in Shadow and Amy's case, their interactions in the games are almost no existent and the last time the two had any would be Sonic Adventure 2 and a little bit in Shadow the Hedgehog.

Amy: Though you are not making this just to create a supporting side, right?

QBH: Absolutely, I made this because I wanted to on my own accord. I know shipping is a dangerous area to go through espectially with a fanbase as broken as this. Oh Yeah! So I forgot to mention this story has reached another achievement: 1000 views!. Impressive. Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Night Continues**

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, both despite the touching moment of their embrace quickly retracted back to a separate scene of awkwardness. Amy didn't want to admit it that she has developed feelings for Shadow immediately and this seemed like an easy denial but it is because it acts as a precaution to her unlike her younger self. Both were quiet as Amy didn't face him while Shadow seems to try and reflect about his first intimate acts.

"_I am sorry for putting you in that situation earlier. I admit I am a bit blunt with this." _Shadow

"…" Amy

"_Look … as punishment you can hit me with whatever you have right now." _Shadow

Amy is surprised to hear from him, she at first embarrassed but smiled before turning back to smile.

"_This is rare for you to actually be humble, why would I stay mad at you? You are forgiven, silly." _Amy smiled sincerely

"_That's good to know." _Shadow actually smiled for once

"_Though this will not affect what are we going to do tomorrow, right?" _Amy then changed the mood

"_But I promised you I won't be that merciless. I wouldn't cause too much injury to someone is who is my host for my stay." _Shadow

"_I am wondering why I agreed to this training tomorrow." _Amy

"_It was just a suggestion. I had many choices for us tomorrow." _Shadow

""_I may not know those others you would have suggested but I guess I need to refine and sharpen my skills." _Amy

"_I am pleased to hear that. But I don't want you think about it, I doubt I don't want to intimidate you." _Shadow

"_Isn't that what you excel at? I am used to the notion that you would only give to people who actually can go equal to you and treat the rest like trash." _Amy

"_Why would you assume that? Anyway … I don't want us to go argue throughout the night. I am still sorry for being such a … inconvenience." _Shadow

"_Sure. I would be taking a quick shower before setting up the bed again though I hope you wouldn't cling to me as we sleep." _Amy

"_I am sure I can keep my hands to myself." _Shadow

"_Oh? But I thought you like to feel my warm body?" _Amy teased

"_Please be a good girl and just take a shower." _Shadow

Amy smiled and just quietly head to the bathroom.

"_I swear she may be taking lines only Rouge would say." _Shadow

The thought of Amy making a similar appearance, attitude and personality to Rouge made Shadow uncomfortable.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Knuckles' place, the couple in question is still in bed together. Rouge still awake after that moment, still couldn't believe about their sexual act and had thoughts of ditching Knuckles and escape into the night. She thought of that but she felt bad if she did. Of course, she had long admit that she is attracted to him, Rouge felt relieved that they admitted they are in love but before she tries to leave, Knuckles started to mumble.

"_Rouge … I … never … hated you…. (Snore)" _Knuckles

Rouge didn't move any further still as she quietly lay down listening him

"_Even … though we … but heads … too many times … I still care about you." _Knuckles

Rouge smiled at little recalling Knuckles would have never express this to her before. Rouge then fondly cuddle closer to Knuckles, happily admitting that she loves him and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, Shadow with his feet up the couch tries to take his mind busy but his recent interactions kept hounding him immensely especially that flirtatious move.

"_Again … why am I suddenly concentrated on Amy? I should just aim to be her friend. (Then recalling his oh so alluring talk and moves) Oh but how could I explain those stunts I pulled?" _Shadow

Shadow started to drift once more to his memories with Amy in particular. He had often had no malice against her well except the times both butt heads due to differences in opinion. Shadow admits he has opened up to her but he isn't yet sure that he really likes her.

Amy on the other hand as she bathe herself, display a perky attitude that she hasn't done in quite some time reflecting a bit that happened today with Shadow.

"_It sure has been an interesting day. I still can't believe Shadow is willing to partake with all of it. I give him points for that, Sonic wouldn't be caught dead doing something romantic for me." _Amy

Amy now recalls that she is doing the exact same habit she now doesn't want to do again.

"_Am I attracted to Shadow now? I swear that I won't do this again but … Shadow has been very easy to get along … for the most part. Like I said, I shouldn't just jump again like my younger self would but there is no denying … at least Shadow is making an effort to change himself for the better. I have to also do the same." _Amy thought

Even as she finished taking her shower, it never ended for her debating about her relationship with Shadow. It didn't take long for her dress in a white long sleeve buttoned up pajamas and head back to Shadow.

Shadow still sitting in the couch was busy reflecting once more until Amy returned.

"_I am sorry for taking so long; you can take a shower now if you like." _Amy

"_Sure. I need a good shower." _Shadow

Shadow didn't notice the more innocent looking pajamas and quietly head to the bathroom. Amy also didn't make any response to it as she just went back to the first aid book for one more read.

After Shadow is finished, Amy put the book away and went to fetch the extra pillows again but this time Shadow did act like a gentleman and assisted in carrying them to her bedroom. As they sat in the bed back to back, Amy finally asks Shadow an odd question.

"_This may upset you but I was just wondering …" _Amy nervous and yet didn't make eye contact.

"_What would that be? I can take any question you can ask me." _Shadow

"_Do … you want to be happy again?" _Amy nervously said

Shadow is surprised upon hearing this and faced her.

"_What are you trying to say?" _Shadow as he then tries to make Amy face him grabbing her shoulders

"_It is because … do you even want to be told what I see about you?" _Amy

"_Go ahead. No words can phase me." _Shadow

"_You … I can only sympathize with what you went through. You once live a happy life and now … you put a tough front and yet you feel empty. Is it alright for you to go back and be happy again?" _Amy nervously and embarrassingly said.

"_I guess I can't hide anything from you." _Shadow

He slowly bowed and easily confined himself to her

"_Am I that easy to be read? I really can't hide anything from you. It's no surprise to me how special you have become to me." _Shadow

"_What … do you mean? This isn't right." _Amy scared

"_I can't help it that you are like Maria to me now more than ever. I want to feel happy again. It felt odd for me to be close like you to openly be optimistic and accepting me even though so many times I repulse others." _Shadow

Shadow felt better to address why he did dream of last night.

"_About the reason I cling to you last night, I somehow dreamt of Maria and then you." _Shadow

"_Was I just replacing her now to you? I can't just accept that." _Amy

"_No … I have accepted she did sacrifice so much for me. I thought of you because she is always kind and caring of others." _Shadow

"_But … I didn't do anything special to get your attention before … so why now?" _Amy

"_It is just a coincidence that we are now spending time together but I don't regret meeting you now. In fact I will always be grateful that I am accepted by the people close to me." _Shadow

Shadow then shift his head and pull Amy into a warm embrace much to the latter's surprise. Amy once again couldn't deny this and smiled. No words could be expressed at the moment for now.

* * *

Meanwhile after one quiet dinner at one of the local restaurants, Sonic at first thought he should escort Blaze back to his place but Blaze made an offer.

"_It's getting late, Sonic. Is your home far from here?" _Blaze

"_Yes but we can take our time." _Sonic

"_Well … I have to decline; I am in the mood to make a quick run." _Blaze

"_If you insist, I'll race you." _Sonic

"_Oh; I am game." _Blaze

Both lined up in a starting marker and a proper countdown, the two sprinted within the city heading for Sonic's home.

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, Shadow and Amy, still silent, slowly let go and then without saying a word Amy wanted to just go lie down and sleep feeling awkward on how can she react to Shadow being this warm and affectionate. Shadow himself didn't react as Amy did lie down but seeing that he also didn't want to make a reply he then place a pillow between the two of them and as he lie down both facing against each other, Amy at least had to be nice and promptly said:

"_Good Night, Shadow." _Amy

Shadow was surprised hearing this but he had to be courteous.

"_Good Night, Amy." _Shadow

Both then slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Later, Sonic and Blaze were in the middle of an intense race however both reached their destination and dead heat. Despite the tie both were relieved that their run is now over.

"_You seemed to have improved since the last time we raced. I am impressed." _Sonic

"_Thanks, though I have been training consistently since I have these flames." _Blaze

"_No wonder you have been burning brightly throughout today. I can feel the intensity coming from you." _Sonic

"_But I want to cool down for now. I am going back to my home dimension just to sleep." _Blaze

As she summoned the portal to her dimension, she parted with a kiss to Sonic.

"_I should at least give you a good night kiss. I'll be seeing you the first thing in the morning." _Blaze

"_Of course, I'll show you around the city again tomorrow." _Sonic

Blaze gave a smile as she heads back leaving Sonic reflecting about today.

"_I guess I am late to the romance party. This must be that feeling that Amy tried to do to me. Gee… I wonder how she is doing now." _Sonic

Sonic recalling that interaction he saw with Amy and Shadow made him nervous.

"_No! I am not jealous! I am worried for my friend. Shadow may be rough around the edges but still … I just want my friends to be alright." _Sonic

Sonic didn't want to be very concerned now and since it is still late he had to relax and head inside before also settle in for the night.

* * *

**(Entering into Shadow and Amy's dreams … again)**

* * *

Shadow is in a nearby beach staring at the horizon as the sun started to rise; it seemed peaceful … until someone called out to him.

"_I am here for our date, Shadow." _Amy

Shadow is surprised upon this and turned to see Amy dress in a black and red halter top and skirt.

"_I am surprised you remembered?" _Shadow

"_Really? Here I am all ready for you and this is the greeting I get?" _Amy

Shadow knows he is in a for a tough time.

Meanwhile, Amy is in Station Square nervously walking towards Twinkle Park. She is surprised to see a familiar face.

"_Ah! If it isn't my date? I wondered where you have been." _Shadow

Amy is taken aback by this and tries to reject calmly.

"_I am sorry but I thought it would be next week we agreed to this." _Amy lied

"_I can't wait any longer especially with someone as beautiful as you." _Shadow insists

Amy once again is worried.

* * *

QBH: So in Sonic related news, actually nothing interesting recently.

Sonic: That's a first.

QBH: Well not really, upon checking my Itunes, my most listened video game soundtrack is Sonic's.

Sonic: So I trumped on something over Mario, way to go!

QBH: I admit my favorite genre is rock music, so naturally I can't get enough the adrenaline sense and with combined the awesome soundtracks the Sonic games produced.

Sonic: Though which one is your favorite?

QBH: If it is from a game I played then it is: Chemical Plant Zone (Classic and Modern) and for the games I watched then it would be Radical Highway. So enough of my info corner. See you guys soon for the next chapter!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	12. Chapter 12: Slow Morning

QBH: So nothing much is happening for me in this section.

Sonic: What is the last Sonic game you last played?

QBH: Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed, I enjoyed the game but I should spend time playing the platformers too.

Shadow: Though anything else interesting happening?

QBH: Not much though I am exploring about the story since I have the story plot needed to work on. Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Slow Morning**

* * *

(When we last left the two protagonists, Shadow and Amy are experiencing their own dreams about each other.)

In Shadow's dream, Shadow is trying to be calm even though Amy is being her usual self. Shadow felt paranoid about this but he can't exactly pinpoint as to why he is worried. Amy didn't notice this and carried on her canon personality of being sweet and innocent until she noticed Shadow being grumpy than usual and tries to cheer him up the way she thought would.

"_Shadow … I am sorry for making this date boring but I can make this interesting even for you." _Amy teased

"_So … is it something childish?" _Shadow

Amy then approached Shadow slowly, hugged him tightly and eagerly licking his lips. Shadow is shocked and stunned by her move. He would have snapped back if Amy didn't immediately let go and give a mischievous smile.

"_What's gotten into you?" _Shadow

"_I am sorry but I am have made up my mind." _Amy still mischievous

"_About what exactly?" _Shadow returned to his stoic self

"_I not in love with Sonic anymore; I know it is hard to believe but the more I spend time with you, the more I realize I 'like' you. To me, you have proven your better than my former crush." _Amy

"_Is that so? I am not falling for this act." _Shadow

"_So can you explain why you asked me out for a date?" _Amy teased

"_That's …" _Shadow

"_Admit it, Shadow. You do 'like' me." _Amy

"_(Sigh) Alright I do but why did you do that?" _Shadow

"_I thought you would like a more matured form of affection." _Amy

"_No … I don't want you to mature too quickly for my taste." _Shadow

"_Then how would you address your way of affection to me?" _Amy

Shadow grabbed Amy by the midsection, pulled & hugged her tightly and made no sound.

Amy made no sound response smiled happily as Shadow did so.

* * *

Meanwhile we jump into Amy's dream; Shadow eagerly went around the park with Amy, enjoying all of it somehow like Cream. Amy would have reacted happily to witnessing them but somehow felt uncomfortable.

"_This shouldn't be right." _Amy thought

As they took rides, games and snacks, the two are now sitting down in a park bench.

"_This has been an interesting day. I am glad you told me about this place." _Shadow

"_Yeah …" _Amy worried

"_What's wrong?" _Shadow concern

"_It is just that I am surprised you are actually enjoying all this." _Amy

"_I guess I had a special friend to spend time with." _Shadow smiling

Amy couldn't believe it, she would have been very happy seeing Shadow act more lively but she somehow didn't want it. She was used to Shadow's more stoic and blunt attitude; it was a surprise for him to act more like Amy's younger self.

Shadow then grabbed Amy's hands tightly and said.

"_This wouldn't be possible if I never spend time with you. I know I have said it before but I will say it again." _Shadow as he raised their hands together and leaned a little towards her.

"…" Amy surprised and blushing

"_I will always be grateful to you and somehow … I do 'like' you." _Shadow

"_Is that true?" _Amy

"_Yes don't you feel the same?" _Shadow

"_I don't know." _Amy

"_But … you should be happy like you wanted, right?" _Shadow

"_It is just that I was used to you being well … more intimidating and hostile but kind." _Amy

"_But I have changed from that. Do you not like me now?" _Shadow

Amy didn't want to stay negative and tries to reaffirm her sad reply.

"_I am still shocked about this ... but I am happy that you are like this and all but I missed your old personality before." _Amy

"_People can grow and change … for better … and for worse. You were right that I didn't fully moved on and embrace the pain fully. Now that I do, I want to focus more in life, like you." _Shadow

Shadow then give Amy a kiss in the hand, leading the girl more worried than blushing.

Both Shadow and Amy's dreams continued to show such tension scenarios because for both, each one didn't like the idea of the other to be different from the personalities that they were used to. Both questioned why did they dreamed such a message.

* * *

The next early morning, Blaze jumped out of her dimensional portal, eager to start her time with Sonic once more. As she closed the portal with her hand and transform to her bracelet. As she approached Sonic's home, it was somehow very quiet. Blaze thought she may have been too early. Seemingly she did enter his home and found the main door locked. Looking around, she saw a tree nearby the roof adjoining the second floor (and Sonic's bedroom.) Blaze didn't want to wait for Sonic so she sets out and acrobatically climbed her way into the roof. Upon checking, she is lucky to notice a slight open window and in no time, she climbed in. As she landed and turned around, Blaze is embarrassed that she entered Sonic's bedroom with him still sleeping.

"_(Incomprehensible Gibberish)" _Sonic

"…" Blaze

Blaze remembering her formality would have exited the room as soon as possible but she wanted to approach the sleeping hedgehog. As she got closer, her heart is beating a little, seeing how carefree the hedgehog looked as he slept. Blaze couldn't help herself as she wanted to at least get intimate with Sonic. She softly stroked the sleeping hedgehog, giving a satisfied smile from it. It went on like this until the sleeping hedgehog, slowly woke up.

"_Good morning, Sonic." _Blaze in a soft voice

"_(Yawn.) Good morning, Blaze." _Sonic groggy but snapped awake after he mentioned Blaze

"_I am sorry but you look very cute as you slept." _Blaze

"_I … didn't expect it you would be here this early. I was just shocked that's all." _Sonic

As Sonic got off the bed, she did apologize by hugging him.

"_Can we get some breakfast first before we continue?" _Sonic

"_Of course." _Blaze

* * *

Meanwhile at Amy's apartment, Shadow wakes up and to his surprise is now facing Amy and both his and her arms touching each other as if in an embrace. Shadow couldn't believe it got more awkward the before but he didn't immediately retreat as she saw Amy's innocent face, sleeping so tenderly and the warmth she gave made Shadow smile as he just return back to sleep.

After 1 hour, it was Amy's turn to wake up. Amy slowly saw that her hand is touching Shadow's face and he is giving a smile as if he read the expression of affection. Amy would have reacted negatively but since this doesn't feel wrong considering what the two had the previous day. Amy felt like she can take advantage of this scene. Amy scooted a little actually aiming to give another kiss and as she does within a breath away, Shadow stirred awake enough to sense the kiss. Amy did the wake up kiss with her eyes closed, didn't realizing Shadow coincidentally to notice. As Amy opens her eyes, she is shocked to see Shadow awake and staring at her.

"_I … uh … good morning." _Amy panic and quickly didn't face Shadow

"_Yes … the same to you." _Shadow being rather stoic about it.

"_I am sorry it is just … you felt appealing somehow." _Amy

"_You are forgiven, since I did cling to you again. I still can't get enough of your warmth." _Shadow

"_Well … we can't waste time anymore. Today it is your turn. Let us have some breakfast before set out to train." _Amy as she got off the bed

Shadow didn't reply but he helped and also actually eager to do something more to his liking.

After they ate their breakfast, Amy felt bad bringing up the topic of their sleeping positions once more.

"_Shadow, do you always cling to things as you sleep?" _Amy

"_No. I never did so. It's strange that I felt comfortable when I am near you. I don't mind." _Shadow

"_Are you sure because before you wouldn't be the type to be near others unless it has to do with your missions or whatever goals you have." _Amy

"_Do you think I have that today or this vacation?" _Shadow

"_No and you would be nowhere near anyone, right?" _Amy

"_True but it is a coincidence that you offered this to me, am I wrong?" _Shadow

"_I should learn when to stop being nice to everyone." _Amy

"_Including the Doctor?" _Shadow

"_He is an exception. He kidnapped me first before we even met in person." _Amy

Amy recalling her first association with Sonic and that one supposed meeting with her idol set the path she didn't know but nevertheless establish her path as a hero and adventurer.

Shadow's response is just to raise an eyebrow.

"_Don't tell me?" _Amy face palms

"… _You never narrated to me about your past before. I am curious now how did you get involved with the Doctor and Sonic?" _Shadow

"_Since when are you interested in other people? … (sigh) Just when I thought when I am able to know you, you would do something like this." _Amy

" … _I don't see any problem of being open to others? Besides … I know you can always see the good intentions of others … most of the time." _Shadow

"_Alright but I will make this as informative as I can." _Amy

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Blaze were having their own conversation as they ate some breakfast.

"_How long did you watch me as I slept?" _Sonic

"_Uhmm … it is around 15 minutes." _Blaze

"_Why did you not bother to wake me up?" _Sonic

"_I don't know. You looked very cute sleeping soundly." _Blaze

"_That somehow makes you a stalker. I thought the formal Blaze wouldn't do such an act." _Sonic

"_I wouldn't call that informal since I wanted to know how you are doing that's all. I didn't know I was too early." _Blaze

"_You are forgiven. I had a lot to think about last night actually so I might have slept in." _Sonic

"_Is it bothering you? You can tell anything to me." _Blaze

"_I … it is about Amy and somehow you as well." _Sonic

"_But … you told me that you have let her down gently if that was what you did, right?" _Blaze

"_Yes, I finally did summon the courage 2 years ago to admit to her that I am not interested in her but I never got the chance to come back and see if she has gotten better. She would have been pretty emotional if she did." _Sonic

"_I am certain that she should have accepted at that age but why was I part of all this? Are you implying your now just using me as a distraction from this guilt?" _Blaze

"_No. I never meant it like that. It is just it is a coincidence you showed up. I needed someone who couldn't prejudge me. I have appreciated you personally; in fact I never did tell you I 'like' you before you left for your dimension." _Sonic

"_I can forgive you, sweetie since Amy would have not approve of you getting close to me anyway." _Blaze

"_Though you actually wanted some time with me? It would have been a friendly conversation I hope." _Sonic

"_Yes. I mean I just started to accept other people at the time. It does feel good to have people to help you when you need it most." _Blaze

"_Well, I couldn't say that I have a big influence to that. I am just a guy who can go equally with you. I did give Cream my thanks for her influence on you though." _Sonic

"_That's nice though I haven't yet expressed my thanks to you yet." _Blaze

"_Well … let us not get carried away we still have to clean up breakfast before we do anything today." _Sonic

* * *

Meanwhile at Knuckles place, Knuckles woke up late but he is surprised to see Rouge still sleeping with a smile on her face. Surely, like the seductress that she is, she would have bailed the moment she woke up but he is glad she didn't do so and quietly strike her cheek as a sign of affection.

* * *

QBH: So I am shipping other characters together but I am already warned that read the chapter with caution.

Sonic: Too late for that. You already not helping the shipping fanbase.

QBH: I am not complaining. Everybody has their taste and I am not judging everybody.

Amy: But you do support the canon relationship, right?

QBH: In a way, yes. So enough of my info corner. See you guys soon for the next chapter!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


End file.
